Reunions
by DuckiePray
Summary: Five months after Unbreakable, all the boys want for Christmas is some peace and quiet - but it won't happen. When they receive special visitors for the holidays, life gets turned upside down. A small break from reality for those who truly deserve it.
1. Author's Gift

***Although the following material is technically a "Oneshot" (I use the term loosely), it follows a storyline that is already in place, and will bridge an important gap between Unbreakable, and my next fic that will be released after Christmas, Redemption. I adore Christmas, and I've wanted to do a story like this one for a long time. This one kind of takes a different direction than my others, as it steers away from cliff-hangers and complications. They need a break at some point, don't they? Trust me, the meat of Redemption is done, and it has plenty to make up the difference.**

**Reunions is dedicated in the memory of the person who inspired it to begin with, my mother Rebecca who died when I was nine years old. Maybe it's partially because I lost her at a young age, but I can't tell you how many crazy day-dreams I've had about what it would be like to catch up with her again on Earth. Those unrealistic ponderings helped birth this portrayal. It seems appropriate too, because she loved Christmas...and she was born on December 25th. I kid you not.**

**I own nothing related to the TMNT...But I sure have fun playing in their world. Big thanks to my awesome betas, Mikell, and Jadedolphin. All your help and input means the world to me.**

**I'm beginning a day early, but I'm almost shocked I made it this far without posting. Merry Christmas everyone...amidst everything you have to do...remember to enjoy this season.**

**

* * *

**

Donatello hummed absent-mindedly along with the strains of Christmas music, as he finished up transferring some hand-written notes into the journal on his laptop. Work like that was usually reserved for his desk in the Lab, but it was too easy to get distracted by other technical matters inside the room, and he'd already promised the others that he wouldn't get bogged down today.

_But no one else is even awake yet, so I don't see why I can't at least finish these pages up._

Donatello had just hit the "save" button with a flourish, when a low groan greeted him from the hallway.

"Y'know, _just_ because it's December 1st doesn't mean you gotta break out the Christmas music already."

Donny cast a glance over his shoulder at the red-masked turtle, and shook his head. "It only comes once a year, Raph. Can't we at least enjoy it while it lasts?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I didn't have to listen to this junk," Raphael grumbled, and gave the purple-masked turtle a sharp look when he saw the laptop. "_Donny_..." he said warningly.

"I'm not _really _working, Raph. Your wife's medical notes were backing up on me, and I'm just trying to stay on top of it. Is she still asleep?"

"Asleep? Nah, she's been awake since like 5. It's been all I could do to keep her in bed."

Donatello stifled a chuckle at the thought of his mountain of a brother struggling to keep his seven-month pregnant wife from getting up.

"How's she feeling?"

Raphael shrugged. "I don't know how honest she's being with me half the time. I know she's happy, and I guess that's the most important thing. I wish she didn't have to suffer through it though, it's hard to see when I can't _do_ anything." The red-masked turtle hesitated for a moment, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. "I'm still worried about what this could do to her, Donny, physically I mean. She wasn't made to carry something like this."

Donatello swallowed and nodded. "I understand it's frightening, Raph - none of us know what's going to happen. But you know the docs and I are keeping a close eye on her and the baby, and she's come this far without any major disasters. We just have to hold on awhile longer."

"Yeah..." he said tightly, clenching his fists in an anxious gesture. "I couldn't stand for anything to happen to her, Donny. She shouldn't have to carry this burden." Raphael stared at the floor for a few seconds more, and then shrugged again. "She won't hardly complain about anything though - she acts like this is the best thing that could have happened."

"And you don't agree," Donny said quietly.

"It ain't that I don't want a kid, Donny, I'm just not...I don't know how to say it. I want her to be okay. Period."

"No one can say what the last trimester will bring, Raph. There's nothing we can do except wait and hope, so let's try to be positive in the meantime, and you keep supporting her the best that you can."

"Uh huh," Raphael said a little faintly, and shot another look at Donatello's computer. "But you'd better lose that thing, before I go wake _your _wife up on you."

"Cut me a break will you? I'm almost-" Donatello cut off suddenly, at the sight of a flashing indicator on his tool bar. "What...? Aw, _shell_."

"What is it, Genius?"

"Someone's getting ready to post." He groaned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember I wrote that program, Raph? It's supposed to alert me whenever one of the Authors from the Black List uploads files to the Document Manager."

"_Who_, Donny?"

"I thought you wanted me to get off this thing."

"You get your shell on that website, and find out what's going on!"

The turtle's fingers flew nimbly across the keyboard as he logged onto the internet, and searched for the source of the new chapters. Donatello scrolled through a short list, until a single username stood out to him.

"No..." he said softly under his breath. "She didn't even warn us! I knew it'd been too quiet around here."

"Who?" Raphael demanded, and Donatello maneuvered the screen around so that he could see it too. "She can't let us have a holiday in peace, can she?" the red-masked turtle seethed. "One of these days..."

"Raph, let me handle this. I'm supposed to be her favorite after all," Donatello couldn't resist adding.

"Like that's done you any good before?"

"Do me a favor, okay? Go put the coffee-maker on, and get some water going for tea. We can wake everybody up in a few minutes, but I want to try and reason with her first."

Raphael growled something unrepeatable, but then stalked toward the kitchen. Donatello set his laptop down on the coffee-table, and swapped it out for his cell-phone. He held his breath slightly as it rang a couple of times, and someone answered hurriedly.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, what are you trying to do to us?" he asked without any precursor.

"Who is this?"

"One of the guys whose lives you enjoy throwing into chaos!"

"Donny? This is a surprise."

"Is it really? What are you up to?"

"Right now, I'm trying to finish getting dressed, so I can get out the door for work."

"Is that _all_ you were doing?"

"Donny, could you call me back in like ten minutes? Let me finish up a few things here, and then I can talk to you."

"Sure, fine," Donatello said a little stiffly, and hung up the phone.

He nearly jumped out of his shell when he realized Leonardo had come up behind him. "Geesh, Leo, give me a heart-attack why don't you!" the purple-masked turtle complained.

"What's going on? I thought I felt a disturbance in the Force."

"Did you really feel something, Leo?"

"No, I just heard part of what you were saying. Who were you talking to?"

"An impossible Author."

"Are we going to be in trouble shortly?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Leo. I have to call her back, she's busy getting ready for work or something."

Leonardo craned his neck from side to side, and glanced down the hall. "Guess I'll go loosen up. No sense in standing around waiting for the impending doom to start."

Donatello settled back against the couch as he left, and listened for sounds that anyone else was stirring. He was surprised Jenna hadn't noticed that he was gone by now, but _not _surprised to hear nothing from upstairs. Mikey loved sleeping a little later when he got the chance, and Rebecca and Calley rarely went to sleep in their shared room without trying to solve the world's problems first.

A smiled crossed his face as he recalled dinner from the night before, and how happy Mike and Rebecca had looked. It felt like the young woman had been with them much longer than the five months she really had. Despite her naturally shy inclination, Donatello was positive he'd never heard anyone laugh louder with the orange-masked turtle.

Calley seemed to have found an extremely close friend in her in that short amount of time too. The two often shared meaningful looks that only they seemed to understand. The only one who had the power to get Calley relaxed faster than Becky was the blue-masked turtle. Leonardo and Calley still kept most of their affection for each other behind closed doors, but everyone knew how close the two actually were.

Donatello glanced at his watch, waiting for the digital numbers to move. Even the smell of coffee brewing wasn't enough to get him off his perch on the couch. When Raphael ducked out of the kitchen, Donny shook his head at him.

"I don't know anything yet."

"Whatever; I'm stealing Mike's Sugar Bombs. If we're about to be tortured, I'm going in on a full stomach at least. Do you want coffee, Donny?"

"I'm going to hold off until I talk to her - just keep it hot please."

"Talk to _who_, Donny?" a lilting Australian accent carried from the hallway. "It'd better be good. I gave you more than enough time to get your shell back to bed."

Donatello turned to give the raven-haired woman a sheepish smile. "I was trying to finish something up, and then I got...sidetracked."

"Donatello, you promised!" she said accusingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have to get to the bottom of this issue now."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Who do you have to talk to?"

"It's just someone getting ready to post, and I'm hoping to delay it a little."

The young woman sighed as she dropped into the recliner. "It would be nice to enjoy the quiet for awhile longer. Do what you've got to, but no more computer!"

"Cross my heart. It's probably been long enough now, I'm going to try and call her again."

Donatello dialed the number a second time, and tapped his hand repetitively on the back of the couch while he waited for an answer.

"Thanks for calling me back, Donny, I'm good to go now."

"Good to go _where,_ Sarah?"

"I told you, I have to go work. Why are you acting so weird?"

"You're on the verge of posting, and you have to ask me that question?"

"How do you even know that?"

"I have my sources. Look, Sarah, I know you mean well, even if everyone else might not agree with me. With everything going on with Karina and the baby...well, I was kind of hoping you could cut us some slack. Just give us this month, one holiday without complications, please?"

"Donny, it's not what you think. You're going to be really glad I wrote this one."

"I don't want to have to send Raph all the way there to persuade you, Sarah."

"No, you don't understand! This isn't going to be like the others; no complications, no cliff-hangers. I'm doing this _for_ you guys, kind of like a gift."

"A gift," he said skeptically. "And you didn't give us a heads up because..."

"It's a good surprise, Donny, and I want it to stay that way."

"If you want any cooperation whatsoever, you'll tell me what this is about. Don't make me do something drastic."

"Like what, Donatello?"

"Oh, I don't know. Servers go down all the time, don't they?"

"You _wouldn't."_

"I might. Spill."

A heavy sigh met him from the other end.

"Fine, I don't want you screwing with anyone else's ability to post, just so you can take _me_ out. You're going to be getting some visitors soon."

"What kind of visitors? They're coming _here? _Haven't you created enough OC's yet, Sarah?"

"Yeah, too many I'm sure. Do you want me to start getting rid of them?"

"Don't joke about that, it isn't funny!" Donatello said indignantly.

"They're not new characters Donny, you already know them...two out of the three anyway. I'm applying some of the magic of the holidays to operate outside of the normal realm of reality."

"And that means _what_ exactly?"

"It means you're going to see a couple of people that are out of your normal reach. It'll be worth it, Donny, please tell everyone to play along with me."

"How is this going to work?"

"Over the course of the next few days, you can expect three guests. The first one will be by tomorrow night, so you might want to make sure everybody else is around."

"Don't forget, you promised no complications."

"None. At least not for now."

"_Sarah_!"

"I mean, not for this fic. In January, all bets are off."

"You had to go and ruin it." He sighed.

* * *

"What did she say_ exactly_?" Leonardo asked with a serious edge.

"She promised nothing bad, Leo," Donatello replied.

"Does she know how to write anything else?" Raphael had to ask.

"That's not really fair," Michelangelo pointed out. "Think about all the nice stuff that makes it in there."

His blue-eyed gaze was focused on Rebecca, one hand lightly playing with one of her curls.

She gave him a beautiful smile, and leaned contentedly against the orange-masked turtle.

"He makes a valid point," Karina agreed. "You could be going a little hard on her."

Raphael shook his head. "And she didn't say who was coming?"

"Nope - just that we know them...and they shouldn't actually be here." Donatello shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Calley asked.

"We're going to find out," Donatello answered. "In the meantime, we could try to enjoy the rest of the day that we have."

"Hang on, Genius, you didn't tell us what she said about January," Raphael interjected.

"If she'd told me anything else, I already would have mentioned it," Donatello said dismissively. "She wanted us to make sure that everyone else will be here, so we've got a couple phone calls to make."

"If we're gonna have guests, we've gotta do better than this," Michelangelo suggested. "We need to get this place into shape."

"What happened to the music?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Was there music?" Raphael asked innocently.

"Raph, where's my mp3 player?" Donatello demanded, motioning to the empty dock.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I_ know _you took it!"

"I can't take a whole month of these Christmas songs, Donny."

"Go get it!" Donatello said more fiercely.

"Fine. But if I have to hear that chipmunk song one time, I swear it'll disappear for good!"

"Raph, I deleted that thing from my playlist. Now give it back!"

The red-masked turtle trotted out of the room, and Michelangelo snickered under his breath. "He only _thinks_ that song is gone. I still have a hard copy on CD."

"Mike, don't torture him, okay?" Leonardo sounded exasperated. "Can we keep the peace for a couple more days at least?"

"What you're saying is, I can't have any fun."

"Not at his expense. You know he doesn't like this stuff as much as you do."

"There has to be a couple other ways to have fun," Rebecca offered. "What about getting this place in shape like you already said?"

"You wanna get a load of our Christmas stash Becky?"

"I thought you'd never ask - I've been ready since Thanksgiving," she bubbled over with enthusiasm. "Do you know how long it's been since I had a good Christmas?"

"Nope, but this one will be the best ever, I'll make sure of it," Mike told her.

"I already know it's going to be, because I'm with you." She smiled happily.

They left the room as Raphael was returning, and the red-masked turtle rolled his eyes.

"Those two are too darn excited for their own good."

"I think it's adorable." Jenna grinned. "Let them be happy, Raph. Just because you're grumpy, doesn't mean everyone else has to be."

Raphael held out the music player for Donatello to take, and the younger turtle gave him a dark look.

"What? I didn't hurt it or nothin'."

"Don't touch it again."

"Or what, Donny?"

"Don't tempt me, Raph. You really don't want to do that."


	2. Music & Young Love

It had taken awhile to convince Rebecca that Michelangelo was more than capable of handling her weight over the roof-tops, but by now she seemed comfortable with his control of the situation. Or at least, she wasn't hesitant to try it anymore. The last few months he'd spent with Rebecca were a blur - he couldn't even tell where the days had gone.

For all of the times he'd watched his brothers, and told himself he could live without what they had in the girls, he wasn't prepared for what it would be like when it happened to _him_. An outsider wouldn't have imagined that the "quiet" brilliant woman would be a perfect fit for him, but there was so much more to Rebecca than her outward image portrayed. While some people could be incredibly easy to read, Becky was wrapped up in layers that still had the ability to surprise him.

"So where _are_ we going?" Becky asked him, breaking the turtle out of the thought.

"You'll like it. Just hang in there with me for a couple more blocks," Mike replied.

"As if I have a choice in the matter?" She giggled, and Michelangelo couldn't resist tugging on the tasseled hat that was covering her light brown curls.

Rebecca grabbed for the tails of his mask in response, and the turtle turned his head so that they sifted through her fingers. He stayed teasingly out of reach for a couple seconds, before allowing her pull his chin back toward her. Their lips met as if they'd both been thinking the same thing, and they lingered silently in the moonlight for another moment, before Michelangelo ceremoniously scooped her off of the roof-top. She squealed at the maneuver, throwing both arms hurriedly back around his neck.

"We don't want to be late," Mike said mischievously. "It'll start without us."

"What's going to start, Mikey?"

"You'll find out, Beck."

The orange-masked turtle took a bounding leap, and alighted from the building they were on to the next one without even missing a beat. His sure footing never faltered, despite how clumsy he could occasionally be in every-day life. Dropping Rebecca wasn't even remotely an option. The sight of the looming steeple made the turtle increase his speed another notch, and then pulled to a stop carefully across from the slanted eaves.

"This part's a little trickier, Beck. Hang on, okay?" he said a little warningly, but the young woman didn't look overly concerned.

Michelangelo agilely lept to the slanted surface that was closest to him, and skidded a couple of feet to drop to a lower portion of the roof. He set Rebecca down where he felt she would be secure, and then went to address the window he'd already fooled with on the night before. It appeared to be locked, but when he shimmed it the right way, it easily swung outwards.

"Why does it look like you've done that before?" Rebecca looked amused. "Do you make a habit of breaking into churches, Mikey?"

"Only for special occasions," he returned, and motioned her to go inside ahead of him. "Careful, it drops a couple of feet."

"Nothing the Jungle Girl can't handle," she shot back.

"The guys aren't _still _calling you that, are they?"

"Just Greg and Brandon; I'm sure they mean well, even if their terminology is off."

"Terminology?"

"A jungle and a rainforest aren't the same thing, Mike. Botanically speaking, they're actually quite different."

"You'd think I could understand the difference." Michelangelo grinned. "We _did_ get up close and personal."

Michelangelo paused to draw a small flashlight off his belt, and his arm came around Rebecca's back.

"C'mon, they have to be close to starting."

The young woman probably wanted to ask what this was about again, but she didn't say anything. Her delicate fingers traced his arm as Mike led her through the tower, down to the exact spot he'd scouted out to make certain the trip could be achieved. Michelangelo led the way down to the overlook, with a view that spanned the entire width of the darkened auditorium. He shot her one more wide smile through the beam of the flashlight, before shutting it off completely.

"Is it a full house down there?" Rebecca wondered aloud, stretching over the edge to try to make out movement of the shadows several feet beneath them.

"Well, it ought be," Mike said amiably.

"I can't believe we're up here - it feels so surreal. It's not possible for me to like fall through this thing, is it?"

Mike couldn't help chuckling. "Not gonna happen. Just don't lean over _too_ far."

Rebecca crossed both legs beneath her and pulled off her hat, shaking out curly hair with reckless abandon. It had taken Michelangelo awhile to convince her that he loved its' natural state, and that she didn't always have to pull it up in a pony-tail. One of her hands rested on the turtle's knee as the first portion of music started swelling up from the stage, gradually building until it reached the pinnacle of the rafters.

Michelangelo was watching Rebecca rather than the platform at that point, waiting for the reaction he was hoping for. The young woman's head cocked to one side as the progression continued, and one lonely voice began to sing.

"_Gloria, oh Gloria_

_In excelsus Deo_

_Gloria, oh Gloria_

_In excelsus Deo_!"

When her jaw dropped, it became apparent that Rebecca had identified the mystery guest. She stared at the far-off man transfixed for a few more seconds, before she could break away to look at Mike.

"Michael W. Smith? How did you..."

Michelangelo pointed back at the platform, where what had to be a one hundred voice choir was joining the soloist, and he detected the smallest of tremors coming over her shoulders. She turned her attention back to them, and watched with what appeared to be increasing emotion. As the concert progressed, Mike heard her quietly join in with familiar songs more than once, but mostly she raptly listened, unable to tear away from it again.

By the time it was ending, her posture was slouching slightly from the way she'd been sitting for the last hour. Michelangelo waited in silence as the auditorium started to empty out, before tentatively reaching for her shoulder. The young woman glanced over at him, smiling through tears.

"I know how much you like him, Beck, when I read that he was coming here, it was an obvious choice," he offered.

"You have no idea what that means to me, Mike. All of that music is from a completely different era of my life." Rebecca paused for a long moment, fighting for the composure to speak clearly. "It makes me feel like my family's here. Every song is a memory; each one brings their faces back to me."

Mike wrapped both arms around her as she leaned closer to him.

"My parents, my sister, and I...we were it, Mike, but it was enough. It didn't matter that we didn't have a tree or real decorations...or anything normal for that matter. We were the four crazy Americans in the middle of the African rainforest, but we were happy.

I can't get that first holiday I spent without them out of my mind. I was back in Kansas, surrounded by my Mom's side of the family. There was more food, lights, and gifts than I'd ever remembered seeing in my entire life, but it was empty, all of it was meaningless. All the effort and time they put into it, but at the end of the day, the love wasn't there.

I don't know if I've ever cried harder for an extended period of days. On Christmas Eve I stayed in my room and wouldn't come out. All I had was that Michael W. Smith CD with those songs. It kept me company all night long, as I tried to remember the sound of my father's laugh, and that special look my mom used to give me.

I can't tell you how many times I'd wished that I just could have died with them. I didn't understand why God would let them go, and leave me behind with the rest of an extended family that was so cold and cruel. But I woke up on Christmas morning, and I remembered...that this life isn't all about me. The holiday _itself_ wasn't about me. As hard as it was to drag myself up, that's what I had to do, with the firm understanding that God's plan was bigger than my pain."

The young woman left her head on his shoulder for a couple of minutes without stirring, and Michelangelo was careful not to move either. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her. Finally she sniffed and inhaled sharply, looking up at him with the same wide-eyed blue-green gaze that had stopped him in his tracks the first time he saw it.

"Do we have to go home?" she ventured.

Michelangelo offered her a smile. "Nah, the night's young. What do you wanna do?"

* * *

Michelangelo waited patiently in the shadows of the side alley, throwing a glance out at the nearby street lights every now and then, to see if he could catch sight of Rebecca. The woman had only been gone for about ten minutes, but he was still antsy for her to return. He remained behind the building in the cover of darkness, until her stocking cap appeared around the corner.

"Are you sure you're okay to be out here?" she asked when he appeared, not looking at all startled when he came out of nowhere.

"It's not _that_ cold yet, Beck. Honest, I'll be fine."

She shook her head at the sight of his bare feet, even as he relieved her of one of the thermal cups she was carrying.

"How you're not cold is a mystery to me."

"I didn't say I wasn't cold at all..." he wheedled, and she gave him a pointed look.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas."

"Think you'll find my size?"

"That's what customization is for, Mikey. I swear, I don't know how you guys have done it _this_ long," she chided him.

"What's in the bag?" He couldn't take the suspense.

"Only the best candied walnuts in the city."

"They're calling my name."

Rebecca opened the shopping bag theatrically, and leaned her ear over it.

"Yeah, they're calling your name all right. 'Don't eat us all Mike, don't eat us all'!"

"So you're just going to torture me with them?"

"Maybe just a little longer," she said maddeningly.

The turtle caught the end of her hat again, and she whipped the opposite direction so that it pulled cleanly off.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I kind of figured you wanted it, the way you've been pulling on it all night."

The orange-masked turtle tossed the hat back at her, as they made a careful crossing to archway leading into the park.

"We shouldn't stay out here too long, Mike. I don't want you getting too cold on me!"

"Aw, I've been through dozens of New York winters. _You're_ the one who's been holed up by the equator for most of your life. Shouldn't I be the one doing the worrying here?"

Her fingers snapped onto the collar of his coat, as she pulled him to a stop so that she could kiss him.

"I'm plenty warm," Rebecca murmured, as the turtle nuzzled her forehead.

"We can head back in a few minutes, I wouldn't want to give Doc or Donny a panic attack or anything," Mike said impishly.

"That's not hard to do, is it?"

"Not really. But even with the great time we've had tonight, I still feel like something's missing."

"What's that, Mike?"

"Am I _ever_ getting some of those walnuts?"

She giggled and patted his cheek with her gloved hand. "I picked up four bags, so that should last-"

"The whole way home?"

Rebecca swatted at his hand reaching for the bag. "We're taking some home to the others too."

"Sure, if they survive the trip."

"You're hopeless."


	3. Old Friend

"Reina, no!" the purple-masked turtle repeated for what felt like the hundredth time in half an hour, as he pulled the nine-month old's fingers off a strand of lights. The blond-haired girl gave him a toothy grin as he drew her off the ground and away from the Christmas tree. "Who keeps turning her loose?"

"She wants to be free, Donny," Mike offered. "You can't cage a kid in like that - she's just curious."

"It's a play-pen, Mikey, not an instrument of torture."

But the whimper of indignation that came from the baby when Donatello tried to put her down communicated otherwise. With a soft sigh, Donatello dropped onto the couch with Reina, and shot Mike a dirty look.

"You spoil her every time she comes down here, and now she requires constant attention." Donatello withdrew his key ring, and handed it over to the baby. "There. Now try not to lose them this time."

"Good luck with that, Donny," Mike chortled.

"Quick question? If you're the one who keeps setting her free, why am_ I _chasing after her?"

"Because you're being paranoid?" The orange masked turtle shrugged with a small grin. "Nah, I'll get her outta your hair, Donny."

"That expression doesn't really apply to one of us, Mike, and don't worry about it. I've got her now, and it's not like I have anything else to do."

Michelangelo laughed. "Are you still sore about not getting any work done?"

"She didn't have to shut all the computers down," Donatello grumbled.

"Everything Sarah does is for your own good, Don."

"More for her own entertainment," Donatello shot back. "I told her we were cooperating - why did she have to go there?"

"Because you never _quit,_ Donny. So take a few days off, and try to enjoy it with the rest of us. Look at that beautiful baby in your arms. Are you telling me she's not better than some stinky computer?"

A faint smile returned to the purple-masked turtle's face, as he brushed his palm over her hair. "It's kind of hard to imagine that we're going to be uncles soon, isn't it, Mike?"

"It's gonna be awesome," Mike replied, and laughed as Reina swung the keys around and nearly caught Donatello in the face.

"Gotta keep an eye on her, Donny, I think she was born with Kat's right hook."

"Her daddy's brains and her mom's brawn...that's a serious combination. Did they say when they'd be back, Mike?"

The orange-masked turtle glanced at his watch. "Everyone was 'spose to be here by six, right? They'll definitely be here by then; Doc's not one for being late. This is a weird feeling, sitting around not knowing who's coming. You got any guesses?"

Donatello shook his head. "I wouldn't know where to start. I'm just trying to take her at her word for the 'no complications' bit."

When the door shifted a few moments later, both turtles glanced over to see Jenna leading the way back inside the Den, with Calley and Rebecca behind her.

"Aw, you've got the baby," Jenna practically cooed. "When did she get here?"

"About half an hour after you left," Donny replied. "You wanna see her, Jen?"

"Let me just drop this stuff in the kitchen-c'mon girls, follow me-and then I'll be right back."

Michelangelo jumped up to steal Calley and Rebecca's bags before they could take another step, fixing Becky with a lop-sided grin before dashing after Jenna into the kitchen. Calley and Rebecca only lingered with Donatello for a couple more seconds to greet Reina.

"We should help unload," Rebecca suggested.

After they'd gone, Jenna reappeared about a minute later.

"I guess they're going to take care of everything," the woman said lightly, kicking off her shoes behind the couch.

Donny couldn't help but smile. Shoes were a necessary evil that Jenna had to concede to, but the moment she was able to escape their bonds, they usually came right off. The raven-haired woman settled down on the couch by him, and chuckled when Donatello helped Reina "walk" across the cushion to her.

"Could she get any cuter?"

"I ask myself that about you every day, Jen," Donatello told her.

Light blue eyes batted at him coyly, before she drew the baby into her lap.

"How are things on the surface?"

"The madness has kicked off," she answered. "I have to admit, it doesn't grate on me the way it used to. I don't even mind fighting my way through the crowds, as long as I get to come back here."

A couple of her fingers caressed the back of his neck, in a way that made his skin tingle.

"Not in front of the kid, Jen," he cracked, catching her wrist playfully.

"Mm...later then?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied, as he bent over to steal a kiss from her.

"What's this? It looks like we need baby-sitters for the _baby-sitters_," Raphael proclaimed from behind them.

"Let them be, Raph - it's nothing Reina hasn't seen before," Karina admonished from beside him.

Donatello gave the other woman a swift once-over, noting that she still looked pale. "Are you feeling all right, Karina? Do you need anything?"

The bronze-haired woman slowly lowered into the recliner with a contented sigh. "I need to sit here for the next two months. Would that be okay with you?"

"If that's what it takes. Seriously, do you need something for pain?"

"No, I'm really all right; I just want to conserve some energy for tonight."

Raphael made a show of covering the woman up. "You want something to drink now?"

"Water's fine. Don't forget the-"

"Feet," Raphael filled in, making certain that the blanket didn't capture her ankles. "I'll be right back," he promised her. "Do you want to try eating anything?"

"Nah, I'd rather throw up when it really counts."

"You make it sound like so much fun." Jenna winced, and Karina gave her a smile.

"It's no picnic, but no one said it would be. It's cool having that one wait on me though." Karina motioned with her head in the direction of the retreated red-masked turtle, and Donny and Jenna laughed.

Donatello couldn't erase the smile from his face, as the entire extended family gathered there about an hour and a half later. Despite his previous nerves and misgivings over this venture, he'd finally been able to relax somewhat once everyone had arrived. Leonardo shook his head at Donny as he caught his eye.

"It really is time to invest in some more furniture," the blue-masked turtle commented.

It was true - they'd had to pull in chairs from the kitchen in addition to the Lab to provide for the extra seating.

"_Getting_ it here is the problem. It'd be nice if someone delivered," Donatello said sardonically.

"What address would you give 'em, Genius?" Raphael snorted.

"You could tell them to take it to your Mama's house," Brandon cut in, barely ducking the swat from Raphael.

"Reflexes are improving, Brandon," Raphael allowed, but then followed with a second swift palm that the man didn't see coming. "But you're still not fast _enough_."

"One of these days you're gonna eat those words, turtle."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bran. You getting along okay with the FBI?"

Brandon nodded. "It was kind of a leap of faith to get out of my contract with the high school, but I'm really enjoying the physical aspects of training their field operatives."

Greg had to laugh at that. "Those guys didn't have a clue what was going to hit them. I still hear complaints about four times a week about the new trainer."

Brandon waved the comment off. "They get off easy. I don't push them anywhere close to what _these_ guys have put me through."

"Yeah, and see where it's gotten you? This is the part where you're supposed to thank us." Raphael scoffed.

"The point is, he's doing a good job, and he's making me look good at the same time," Greg spoke up. "Upper management has already asked me if Kat has any more brothers."

"I don't know if Kat could handle another brother," Luke added from nearby. "It seems like Brandon's more than enough to-"

The man broke off at the sound of a firm knock on the door. The room stopped, but no one moved immediately toward it. Michelangelo was the first one to pop to his feet.

"Let's get this evening started - I'm ready to eat already."

"When are you _not_ ready to eat, Mike?" Brandon asked.

The orange-masked turtle intentionally bumped into the man as he passed him to get to the hall. Michelangelo yanked the door open, and his laughter was immediately heard from the living area.

"Wow - c'mon in, dude, you must have had a heck of a trip."

"It actually wasn't that long," a familiar British accent carried to the rest of the room. "It's different when an Author just drops you somewhere, though I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you."

"_Kirkland_!" Several voices proclaimed in unison.

The grey-haired man bore a somewhat sheepish smile as he entered the living area with Michelangelo. "Evening all - Merry Christmas."

The Brit was acting remarkably nonchalant about simply being transported there, and opened up his arms as Rebecca dashed over to him.

"Miss Tompkins, it's a pleasure."

"Ryan, are you ever going to call me by my first name?"

"Why should I change now?" he asked impishly. "I see you're still hanging around this lot," Kirkland said affectionately.

"They're addictive, Ryan." She laughed. "It's so good to see you."

The man gave her another squeeze, and beamed widely. "You look different, Miss Rebecca."

"Maybe being in love does that to you," she replied lightly.

Ryan followed her gaze to the orange-masked turtle, and shook his head. "It definitely agrees with you. I'm sorry to bust in on all of you like this, I wasn't exactly invited to the party."

"You're the _reason_ for the party, Ryan," Donatello told him, and hugged the man fondly. "You're absolutely welcome here. Someone like you doesn't need an invitation."

Kirkland started moving toward the other turtles, but stopped in his tracks when an orange-striped cat weaved around his feet. "Oh, who's this one?"

"That's Tiger - she's the mighty hunter," Raphael offered.

"She's a bit smaller than the cat you bested in the rainforest, Raphael."

"She's still deadly."

Ryan nodded with a chuckle. "I can see that, my friend."

Leonardo patted the man's shoulder. "I hope Sarah didn't pull you away from anything important."

"Important?" Ryan echoed. "Only if you call relaxing around my lonely flat_ important_."

"You didn't have any plans for this weekend?" Michelangelo asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"I'm between assignments right now, don't have anything else starting until mid-January. Heading to Peru this time."

"What do you do when you're on a break?" Luke asked.

"I enjoy a holiday from time to time, but I didn't have anything set for this month. I figured I would spend a few quiet weeks at home, before having to set out again."

"Wouldn't you rather have a few weeks of chaos?" Michelangelo grinned.

"As long as it's the right kind. I don't want to interrupt your Christmas though."

"Ryan, I know I speak for all of us when I say we'd be honored to have you here," Leonardo said firmly.

Marcus greeted Kirkland warmly, and motioned to April at his side. "You can stay with us, Ryan; it's a little crowded down here."

"I'd be much obliged, Dr. Sloan, so long as I'm not putting anyone out. I have a few more faces to meet here. Who belongs to who?" Ryan asked wryly.

"C'mon in, and sit down," Leonardo invited, leading him to the closest pair. "You know Tim already, but this is his daughter Calley, and she's also my girlfriend," he finished a little more shyly.

They took turns traveling around the room, introducing the rest of the women that hadn't made the recent trip to the Congo along with the rest of them. The man looked a little overwhelmed, but the women seemed determined to help the man get comfortable quickly.

"So who wants to tell the story of how Ryan joined the search party?" Greg cracked.

"Nobody wants to hear that old thing." Kirkland colored slightly.

"A refresher wouldn't hurt." Raphael laughed loudly, and patted the man's back with a hearty thump. "It's not like you're the first guy to get caught under Leo's steel, Ryan."

Kirkland cast a glance over at the blue-masked turtle, shivering slightly at the memory. "I've seen a lot in my travels, Leonardo - but _nothing _compares to the way you found me on that ledge."

"That's what you get for spying," Leonardo said innocently.


	4. Comparing

*** Calley's day is coming, she just doesn't know it yet.**

* * *

Leonardo didn't realize how nervous he'd actually been feeling inside, until the massive relief of Ryan being the one to show up washed over him. He felt a little silly now, for how much thought he'd been dedicating to the riddle of their mystery guests.

He exhaled deeply as his gaze shifted to take in the entire room at once. All of the "old folk" were tiring out from their spirited evening, though the same could also be said for the youngest member among them. Leonardo had been sitting motionless with Reina for so long, it felt like his shoulder had fallen asleep. Still, he was less bothered by that than the idea of disturbing her.

Katherine approached Leonardo from behind, with Luke at her side. "Can you even feel your arm anymore, Leo?" she teased, as Luke took the baby from him, and the turtle shifted it awkwardly.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, Kat. She's really growing. The way she was pulling herself up tonight, it looked like she was going to try and walk."

"She's been 'cruising' holding onto furniture for a couple of weeks. It could still be awhile yet, but who knows? She could be on her own two feet before Christmas," Luke suggested.

Leonardo got up both to walk them to the door, and to say goodbye to Kirkland, who was leaving with Marc and April. "I'm glad you're here, Ryan. This is the best kind of surprise that we could have had."

The Brit winked at him. "I'm told the best is yet to come."

"_Wait_ - do you have some kind of an inside track on this?" Leonardo couldn't believe he hadn't thought to ask sooner.

"I can't give anything away, Leonardo, you probably know that. You won't have to wait long though, your next guest is scheduled to arrive tomorrow evening."

Leonardo gave the man a smile, and threw an arm around his shoulder one more time. "Thanks for sharing this with us, Ryan. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Get some rest, Leonardo, and don't spend too much time trying to figure out the puzzle. You're supposed to be enjoying this," Kirkland chided lightly, and bid the turtle a good night.

The living area had almost completely emptied out. Jenna was saying goodbye to her mother Victoria and Tim in one corner, and Calley was still sitting on the edge of the couch, where she'd retreated after helping put other chairs away. Calley gave him a meaningful look, tossing short hair in a way that indicated she needed to talk to him. Leonardo nodded that he understood, and she got to her feet to join Jenna.

"See you tomorrow, Dad?" Calley asked.

Tim nodded, and gave the young woman a firm hug. His blue eyes rested on her mutely for a couple of seconds as if he wanted to say something, but then he let go of her. "Call me when you wake up, okay?"

"I will. Good night, Victoria." Calley smiled at the woman, and allowed her to embrace her as well.

When Calley had excused herself, and Leonardo had made his own goodbyes to the humans, the two of them wordlessly retreated to the solitude of the Lounge. The room's true purpose was set up more for their own jam sessions and Jenna's song-writing, but it had also become a secluded space to escape to.

The pair settled on the sofa against the far wall, and Leonardo gave the young woman an imploring look.

"Calley, what's wrong?"

"I wish there was a good answer for that, Leo," she admitted. "But it sort of feels like the same old thing. I can be so happy and content one moment, only to feel like I'm bottoming out in the next. I don't even know what really triggered it tonight, I'm just..."

"You're what?"

"I'm screwed up, Leo. I look at our little band, and how happy everyone is, and I really want to be the same way. I think about Becky and how much she's been through...but also how far she's come. She used to be so closed off to people, avoided as much contact as possible with the outside world. Her life became wrapped up like a cocoon, in her quest to stay safely hidden.

Even watching her tonight, it's hard to imagine that she was ever like that. Becky can be so free about everything. She wouldn't care if the entire world saw her with Mike, except for the obvious reasons," Called added ironically. "She lost her close family, was rejected by the rest, and still refused to feel sorry for herself. She's everything I'd_ like _to be, Leo. Her heart and intentions are completely pure. Practically all she's ever done is give to other people, without the hope of getting anything in return. She's the kind of girl you deserve, the one who seems like she'd fit with you," Calley finished tearfully.

"Calley..." Leonardo wasn't quite sure where to start, so he hesitated for a few moments to gather his thoughts. "First of all, I'm not in love with Becky. I love _you_, and she's very much taken with my youngest brother. Your past doesn't matter to me. And taking things slowly to start with, you know that was only because of how much you were dealing with between counseling, classes, and getting your life back together on the surface again.

What happened with counseling, Calley? You haven't been going to the meetings as often as you were."

"Part of me actually believed that things could be better by now, Leo. I thought that coming to live down here would get rid of most of my anxiety, but it hasn't."

Without further warning she began to cry much harder, and the blue-masked turtle scooted closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you, and I know that I am!" she sobbed.

"You're not disappointing me," he said firmly. "But I need to know where this is coming from. It sounds like it's been brewing for awhile, Calley. What's going on?"

"These girls are a life-line for me, Leo, but they're also a reminder of everything that I'm not. As much as I try to repress it, there are some days when I just can't. And there are some days..."

Leonardo waited for a beat, motioning for her to continue.

"There are some days when I've seen you working out with your katana, and the same flashbacks of Shirou still come to me."

Leonardo was unable to hide the alarm that her statement incurred, and she sighed softly.

"I knew it would upset you. I can't control it, Leo - if I could, I would stop. If I could grant myself permission to be an equal with the other girls, I would do it. But I'm not like them, and I never will be. When you come from where I've been, when you've done what I've done...I don't think there's a full recovery for me. In my heart, I feel like part of me will always be trapped in the shadows, no matter how much time passes."

"Calley, _everyone_ has things from their past that they wish they could have done differently. I understand that feeling completely. You may not be able to believe it right now, but I still think that you have the power to come through to the other side, that you'll find healing as time goes on.

You've got to stop comparing yourself with the others. That isn't fair...you may be different from them, but they're different from each other too. I love Becky like a sister, and I'm ecstatic over what she's done for Mikey. But there isn't a part of me that's standing back comparing the two of you to each other, or wishing that you were more like her. The only thing I wish is that you'd accept that I love you for who you are, and believe that it's enough."

"Leonardo, you're not the issue here. You've never been the issue. _I _don't think it's fair that someone like you is bound to someone like me, who's so disturbed underneath the surface. I want to relax and laugh, I want to dance on a real stage, and sleep a complete night through without waking up in a panic. But wanting those things doesn't put them in my grasp."

Leonardo cupped her chin in one hand, and brushed the fringed bang out her left eye with the other. "Maybe not, but _I'm_ in your grasp. I'm not going anywhere, Calley, and I'm not giving up on you, none of us are. There's so much more love available to you than you're willing to accept."

Calley didn't say anything for a long moment, and then leaned her forehead against his cheek. "Your love has never been the problem, Leo. I'm sorry for making this so much harder than it needs to be. The last thing I want to do is drag this holiday down, particularly with what you have to look forward to."

"I want to look forward to it _with_ you," he said pointedly.

"I know; that's why I wanted to talk tonight. I thought maybe if I got it out, it would act as a kind of release."

"And?"

Calley's gaze looked a little hazy, as she seemed to be pondering how she actually felt. "No, I don't think it has. But I'm going to try harder, Leonardo, I really am. From this moment on, I'll do the very best I can to keep a good face on."

"No one wants you to fake it, Calley," Leonardo objected.

"Don't call it that then," she answered. "Just say I'm...focusing on something else."

Leonardo stared at her quietly, trying hard to keep the worry out of his dark eyes, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough. Calley's sense of intuition, particularly as far as he was concerned, had always been very powerful. She didn't require an expression from the turtle to determine what he was feeling deep down.

"Leo, the dreams are just...dreams. I have to keep reminding myself that. And when the anxiety tries to rear its' ugly head, I'll remember where I am, and who has my back," she said more optimistically, and leaned in impulsively to kiss him.

Leonardo felt that it was partially only an attempt to shift the conversation, but decided against fighting her on it. His arms tightened around her frame as she held onto the kiss. The blue-masked turtle was breathless by the time she let go, and it wasn't because he hadn't been breathing.

"Why can't you believe how fantastic you are?" he asked, just playfully enough to prevent her from shutting down.

"You don't exactly have a lot of other experiences to compare me with, Leo."

"I don't have to compare you to someone else to tell me how I feel about you, Calley. I love you. I've never felt like this in my entire life - no one else has this power over me."

A wry smile appeared on the young woman's face. "I have power over the unshakable Leonardo?"

"As if that's some newsflash to you?" Leonardo scoffed. "You make me so jittery when we're around other people, sometimes I feel like I'm going to trip over my own two feet."

"That image is going to be stuck with me for awhile," she teased him, but then her gaze deepened again, as one ivory hand traced his jaw-line slowly. "I could get lost forever in those expressions of yours," she told him. "I've never seen such an incredible mix of power, patience, and grace, all wrapped up in one place. Adding in your boyish nerves on top of it is like the icing on the cake."

"You couldn't stop before you got there." Leonardo groaned.

"You set yourself up for it." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, and pulled her closer to him again.

"When we're like this, do you ever..." he faltered, wanting to ask a difficult question. "You know, like the flashbacks from me practicing my forms..."

"Do I see Shirou?" she filled in. "No, Leo. I only see _you_."


	5. Otoosan

*** And here we have it - the sum of my motivation for writing this fic to begin with. I considered saving him for last, but I couldn't do it.**

**

* * *

**

As the entire family gathered for the second night in a row, the happy noise seemed to have increased exponentially from the day before. Donatello had been keeping half an eye on the clock, wondering in the back of his mind if their second visitor would show up around the same time as Kirkland had. It was already about five minutes past the exact hour, not that it seemed like a huge issue. As he turned away from the digital numbers on his watch, yet another thought occurred to him.

The purple-masked turtle rose from his chair and ambled toward the hallway, just as Leonardo was trotting back down the stairs.

"Did you hear something?" Leonardo asked him.

"No, but in this group tonight, I'm not sure if I would have. I thought I might have a look outside."

Donatello reached for the door at the same time as a knock sounded, causing him to freeze in his stance. His older brother gave him a half grin as he hesitated.

"You're going to open it, aren't you?"

Donatello tried to shake off the unexplainable nerves, and smiled back at his blue-masked brother.

"The more the merrier, right? Let's see who else she rustled up," Donny said casually.

As the door swung inward to reveal the four-foot shadow waiting on the other side, it suddenly felt like every ounce of oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Donatello stumbled backwards against Leonardo, as one the strangest sensations he'd ever felt dragged down his limbs, and he lost his footing. Amidst the colored dots dancing before his eyes, he was vaguely aware of what were probably Leonardo's strong arms fighting to keep him upright. It was the last thing he remembered before passing out completely.

* * *

It was impossible to say how much time had passed, when he came to in a state of utter confusion. Donatello raised his head a couple of inches off the arm of the couch, and focused bleary brown eyes on Luke, who was kneeling beside him.

"Doc? What the shell just happened?"

"Your blood pressure plummeted. Can you just take it easy for a minute? Don't try to get up yet."

"Why would it plummet?" he mumbled, as Luke replaced the rag on his forehead that the turtle didn't realize he'd knocked off.

"Well, _shock_ might have had something to do with it."

The faintly amused tone in Luke's voice made the purple-masked turtle color at once, and he forced his way upright, regardless of his instructions. Donatello swayed heavily against the back of the couch, and closed his eyes so that the spinning room would stop.

"Donny, what'd I just _say_? Don't move your shell another inch!" Luke ordered severely.

"Do as he says, my son."

The impossible voice was what made Donatello open his eyes again, and blink several times at the sight of his Master. At the same time, his breathing quickened to a very uncomfortable level.

"Doc, I'm hallucinating. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Donny. You got light-headed when-"

"How can you say there's nothing wrong, when there's _obviously _something wrong with me? Did I hit my head, or am I losing it for real? I didn't think I'd crack this way, bu-"

Luke cut off the panicked tirade by flinging what was left of a glass of water in his face. Donatello exhaled sharply as he rubbed his eyes, and allowed his breathing to drop off to a more normal rate.

"Yeah. Sorry, I needed that."

Then he looked at Splinter again, this time not taking his eyes off of him. "If there's nothing wrong with me, then why are you still here?"

The rat's whiskers quivered slightly with his chuckle. "Neither your eyes nor you mind deceive you, Donatello. I am here, because I am _here_."

Donatello stopped breathing altogether for an instant as his Sensei came to join him on the couch.

"Breathe, Donatello, calm yourself."

The purple-masked turtle was truly afraid to move, as if his Master would disappear with the slightest disturbance from him. Splinter had to reach for him first, and rested a hand firmly around his shoulder.

"B...but how?"

"No offense, bro, but is that really the best you can come up with?" Michelangelo laughed from behind him.

Donatello threw a glance over the back of the couch, and then turned back to his father's onyx eyes. Donny reached for the robe, part of him still expecting it to vanish. The color of the material was deeper, more vivid than he remembered, but no less real. In a flash, both his arms went around his Master, as he practically fell into his lap.

"_Otoosan_." His voice came out in a broken sob.

The sensation of his father's hand on the back of his head only made him cry harder. He could only cling to his Master for a few seconds longer, before more intelligible words would form.

"How is this real? How are you _here_?"

"I believe she called it...Author's prerogative?" Splinter suggested.

Donatello's chest shook between laughter and tears. "That's priceless."

The purple-banded turtle looked up, suddenly remembering that everyone else was still there, and colored once more. "I sort of hijacked the action, didn't I?"

"We all know passing out was the master plan, Donny," Raphael ribbed him, but even the red-masked turtle looked shaken, despite his bravado.

As Donatello sat back against the couch once more, one hand clung to the fabric of his Master's robe, reassuring him that it was still there.

"My sons," Splinter said softly, in what was clearly an invitation.

The other three turtles moved slowly around the front of the couch, as if they were caught up inside a dream-like state themselves. Their faces bore the evidence of their wonder and shock, which Donatello expected mirrored his own. Leonardo yanked the coffee-table completely out of the way, granting room for all three of them to kneel there on the floor.

Donatello couldn't help fixing on Michelangelo in that instant; his younger brother was the image of pure vulnerability, as he allowed shameless tears to flow without number. Raphael's head was bowed slightly so that Donatello couldn't see his face, but one of his hands was gripping the edge of Splinter's robe, in much the same way that Donny was holding onto his sleeve. Leonardo seemed captured by his Master's gaze that was lingering on him, without wilting despite the intensity of that moment.

All other noise and moving had ceased, as if they could have been the only ones in the Den, the only ones in existence. Memories flooded Donatello's mind as they sat in an overwhelmed silence, of the many years when each other was truly_ all _that they had. Donny finally let go of his Master's robe so that he could more easily reach out to the others, and Splinter beckoned to both Leonardo and Raphael who were positioned on either side of Michelangelo.

"Closer, my family. We are one - I know you have not forgotten." The rat's own voice was hoarse with emotion now, as they drew together in a tight circle shoulder to shoulder. "I did not have to question if you would survive without me. But no words can tell the honor that I feel, knowing how the four of you have grown _together_. You've done much more than simply survive."

Raphael cracked with a sob, breaking from the raw emotion he couldn't control. Splinter's hand lifted his chin, and then lightly traced the tell-tale scar over his left eye - the only visible evidence left behind the turtle's bout with amnesia.

"Time may not heal all wounds, Raphael. But the love that you surround yourself with has a much greater impact, than the passing of years could accomplish. With the same stubborn tenacity with which you once fought for your independence, you must now cling to what you have, and never let it go. My brave son...you don't have to fear what is to come, what you still don't feel ready for."

"But what if I'm not, Sensei?" he whispered in return. "I've never even pictured having a kid of my own, never saw myself as a father. Not like you."

A smile curled on the rat's lips. "I was no more prepared to take on the four of_ you_. You will be surprised how it comes to you, Raphael, when you most need it."

"Do you really think I can do it, Master, knowing the way I am?" Raphael kept his voice low, so that only the small circle could hear. "I'm scared, as hard as that is to say. My life used to be the only thing I could screw up, but this..."

"Raphael, your life has never been completely your own. We have always been tied together, the five of us, for better or worse. I see your strength, my son, but more importantly, I see your heart. I trust in the loyalty and protectiveness found there, and it tells me that you will make a good father in your own right. Not one exactly like me, but that should not be the goal. In all your ways strive for love, and other matters will work out in due time. You will learn much of what you need by experience, and will have plenty of help along the way."

A different smile altogether came over Splinter's face, as he guided Michelangelo's chin toward him with both hands. It was clear that the orange-masked turtle was on the verge of bursting, but he held back, waiting for his Master to speak first.

"I knew the burden you'd bear would be heavy, Michelangelo, the closest to the pressure that Leonardo carries. For all our lives, you have naturally fallen into the position as the light shining in a dark place. There is yet a balance that needs to be achieved between your instinctive optimism, and your own pain. If you continue to 'shelve' your hurt in favor of maintaining the atmosphere you long for, it will only end in resentment.

Your intentions are honorable, and your spirit is desperately needed in this place...But you should not allow for even the hint of a wedge to be driven between you and your brothers. There is no shame in your suffering. You must have faith in your brothers to carry you, as you have often helped to carry them."

Michelangelo rested his forehead against the edge of the couch, his entire form trembling as he fought for words. "I miss you, Sensei. I don't even feel the same since you've been gone, I never have. If I let everything out, I don't know if..."

"If what, my son?"

"I don't know if I'll get myself back again," Mike admitted. "I made a stupid decision a few months ago, and I almost drowned in darkness because of it. Otoosan, it was so crushing, and I felt helpless to do a single thing. I don't want to go back to that."

"And how did you find your way out, my son?" There was a smile in Splinter's eyes, but the turtle couldn't see it because of how his forehead was tilted.

"My brothers' tough love?"

Splinter chuckled at Michelangelo, and lifted his head again. "That is the entire point of what I have said. I have missed _you, _Michelangelo. Ever still, the room burns brighter because you are in it."

Donatello noticed the sudden flash of insecurity that passed through Leonardo's dark eyes, as their Sensei turned to focus on him again. The blue-masked turtle appeared to be nearly overcome in nerves now, as if he was about the face the biggest mid-term of his life. Splinter smiled disarmingly at the oldest turtle.

"Bracing yourself for my judgment, Leonardo?"

The blue-masked turtle ducked his head, and didn't bother answering.

"How quick you still are to judge _yourself_ harshly, my son, and therefore expect that others see you the same way. But if I were to ask any of your brothers to speak for you, I believe I would get a very different story. As for myself, I can see the growth that has occurred in my absence, even if you cannot. Your bond with one another has increased, and you have become even more sure of yourself than you are willing to display to me. The four of you have done exceedingly well, Leonardo, and that is thanks in part to your leadership. Your hand is the guiding force behind much of the success."

"We had to come together, Master, we didn't have a choice. We wouldn't have lasted any other way."

"You _had_ a choice, Leonardo - you could have fallen apart. You could have easily been divided among yourselves," Splinter reminded him.

"I've made so many mistakes, Sensei. I've made an absolute mess of some things; you have no idea."

"Mistakes are a part of growth, Leonardo. No one learns to walk without ever falling. The point is not to simply chase perfect performance, but to gain insight from your mistakes, and keep progressing. I could not be more proud of you, than if you could honestly accept that you are worthy of it."

Leonardo collapsed in front of their Master, leaning heavily against the couch until Splinter tugged him partially upright, and then embraced the turtle. The way Leonardo was positioned seemed incredibly awkward, but he held onto their father nonetheless, tears only muffled by his robe.

When Splinter looked at Donatello again, the purple-masked turtle smiled sheepishly.

"Are you feeling better?" Splinter asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sort of still in shock, but...I'm fine. I can't believe you're sitting here, it's like something out of a dream."

"I promise you are not dreaming, Donatello."

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have fainted in a dream, right?"

The rat's laugh was a little louder this time. "The irrational was always the hardest thing for you to cope with, my son. But you too have grown, Donatello, and learned about using your intuition. With the mind that you have, I know how difficult it must be to let go of what you can see and measure, to accept that which is hidden and unexplainable."

Donatello rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "I have the African rainforest to thank for that, Master."

"That is one of many stories I am waiting to be told, in addition to meeting your new...friends," Splinter finished, with what looked like the proudest smile yet.

"Father, how much time do we have?" Donatello asked the question he figured his other brothers had to be wondering too.

"Enough," he replied. "We do not need to rush. I am allowed a few days with you, though I cannot say how long exactly. Seeing all of you with my own eyes is more gift than I could have asked for, and I do not intend to waste a precious moment lamenting that I cannot stay. I desire to see the rest of our family now as well."


	6. Kazoku

*** In case you're wondering, "Kazoku" means "family". **

**

* * *

**

When Splinter rose with a bound from the couch, Donatello had to laugh out loud. The familiar walking stick was nowhere in sight, and the slight hunch he was used to his Master having was missing as well. Where their Sensei had seemed ageless before, now he looked younger and more energetic than the purple-masked turtle could ever remember.

_I'm sure he could whip all four of us combined, now more than ever, _Donatello thought ironically. _Probably not wise to tempt it._

Splinter's beam widened as he moved to greet April. The red-head looked just as shaken as the rest of them, and couldn't find any words immediately as she bent to embrace him.

"It warms my heart to see you, April-chan, looking even more beautiful than when I last did."

Donatello watched quietly as his Master went down the line of faces he already knew. Donny couldn't miss the others holding back at the same time - Karina and Brandon with Greg, Calley to one side with Tim, and Rebecca and Kirkland holding their own corner. It seemed none of them knew quite what to do with themselves, or had any desire to get in the way of the reunion taking place.

When Splinter's eyes rested on Jenna, the young woman's expression was enough to bring Donatello back to tears. She said something softly to the rat that no one else could hear, before dissolving at his side on the floor. Splinter held onto the raven-haired woman as she stooped to reach him, and Jenna broke down in a way that Donatello had never witnessed in front of other people.

Jenna had always been guarded about certain emotions, and had an especially hard time crying outside of privacy. Once she'd let it go though, there was no getting it back. For his part, Splinter didn't falter or shift in any way that would have caused her to cut things off prematurely. The young woman said something else that was too soft to hear, and his Master's first response was to squeeze her shoulder again.

"My daughter," was the only word of their exchange that had anyone else picked up.

A somewhat roguish look came over Splinter, as he gazed over at the stragglers that had never seen him before. To Donatello, it looked like at least a couple of them were trying very hard to blend in with the walls. The turtle understood their hesitation - even with his "diminutive" stature, their Master carried the most intimidating persona of anyone he'd ever encountered.

Donatello was about to move to help introduce the others, when Rebecca unexpectedly stepped forward of her own accord.

The young woman bowed at the waist, smiling shyly as she plunged ahead. "_Oai deki te ureshi desu_." (It's an honor to meet you.)

His Master's expression was exceedingly pleased, as he bobbed slightly in response.

"_Anata wa totemo shinsetsu desu. Nihongo ga wakarimasu ka_?" (You're very kind. Do you understand Japanese?)

Rebecca nodded, looking more at ease that moment than anyone else on that side of the room. "_Wakari masu. Maro yuki dzuki kousa touhou_?" (I understand. Are you going to test me?)

Splinter gave her a wry smile, and shook his head. "_Douzoyoroshiku. O-namae wa nan desu ka_?" (I'm pleased to meet you. What is your name?)

"_Watashi no namae wa Rebecca desu_." (My name is Rebecca.)

"You speak well, Rebecca-san. How long have you been working on this?"

"About five months," the young woman replied. "But it's been pretty intensive."

"Show-off," Karina barely breathed aloud, but she was smiling herself at the same time.

Michelangelo was suddenly at his Master's side, with an irrepressible grin of his own. "Becky's really smart, Sensei, she picks this stuff up quick."

"I see, Michelangelo, and the two of you are...?"

Michelangelo flushed for a second, but then smiled again. "We're together, Master, just since this summer. It feels like a lot longer."

Splinter held out a hand in her direction, and the young woman willingly took it, unflinching under his curious gaze.

"The chance to meet you is more than I ever dreamed it could be," Rebecca finally said.

"I too am grateful for this opportunity, Rebecca-san. There are many things I would like to ask, but we will have time to get into all of that."

"_Hai,_ Master Splinter. Is that appropriate for me to call you?"

Splinter patted her hand with his free one, and nodded before letting her go. Raphael was already waiting behind him, and beckoned to Karina to stop hesitating. Donatello wasn't used to seeing the bold woman easily flustered, and stifled a chuckle at her own awkward attempt at a bow.

"Master, this is my wife Karina, she's Kat's younger sister," Raphael introduced her without missing a beat.

Splinter reached out to steady the trembling woman. "You are in pain - you should sit down."

Raphael encircled one arm around her back as he walked her to the couch, and Splinter sat down with her.

"This feels so unreal." Karina found her voice again. "I've heard so much about you in the last couple of years, but I couldn't get a clear vision of you in my head."

There was a twinkle in the rat's eye as he patted her back, and glanced at Raphael before turning back to her.

"You have had a profound impact on my son, which you don't even understand completely."

"Raphael's changed _me,_ Master Splinter. So much of my own strength was non-existent until he dragged it out of me. He's good at instigating a reaction," she said wryly.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, my passionate son is rather gifted in that way. There is much more to be said between us, but as I have already said, it isn't necessary to finish all in one night. Relax, be at ease...and do not be nervous of me."

Karina nodded slowly, and tried to force a normal smile.

As uncomfortable as Karina had looked at first, Calley seemed even more so. She didn't even step forward, until Leonardo physically did it with her. The young woman bowed a little stiffly, but her eyes didn't meet Splinter's. The rat waited patiently, not even saying a word out loud until she looked up.

"No one with a good heart has anything to fear from me," Splinter said softly.

Calley nodded her head, not even bothering to fix blond hair that was obstructing her eyes.

"Master, this is Calley," Leonardo said evenly, at the same time that he drew her a couple of inches closer to their father.

"It is all right, Calley-san, you will learn that I do not usually bite," Splinter told her.

"Usually?" she repeated, not seeming to realize that he was trying to joke with her.

A somewhat sheepish smile appeared on her face at his own welcoming expression, and she threw her shoulders back to stand up straighter.

"You have amazing sons, Master Splinter," she said quietly. "If they take after you, then meeting you is a real privilege."

"For me as well, Calley-san," he replied, his onyx gaze flickering to Leonardo appraisingly.

Donny couldn't tell what was actually going through Splinter's mind at that point, but the rat's smile returned full-force as he met the rest of their "new" friends, and the spell of silence that had been over the living area slowly dissipated. No small amount of awe remained, but the others were at least free to _move_ again.

Victoria patted Michelangelo's shell as she went by him, seeming to recognize that the orange-masked turtle would sooner have been shot than willingly left the room. She drew Jenna into the kitchen, presumably to help her with the last minute details for dinner.

Splinter held Reina in his own lap as he relaxed into the recliner, and fell into comfortable conversation with Luke and Katherine.

"You've made a beautiful child," he told them. "She is fortunate to have you for parents. I can see that the two of you have fared very well together."

Luke grinned. "Well, marriage was the next obvious step, and it sort of feels like we've hardly touched the ground since. Things have stayed pretty hectic around here."

The rat nodded sympathetically. "And yet in the midst of all of it, new life is still born. Dr. Barrows, I thank you for looking after_ my _sons. I know that they do not make things easy on you."

Luke had to laugh. "Not exactly, Master Splinter, but they've had my back too. As I said, it's been pretty hectic."

Splinter stroked the baby's back lightly, and didn't stir as Reina tugged at his sleeve, and then started exploring his fur with new-found interest.

"Now is the time to re-charge, Dr. Barrows. Be sure to take the chance to breathe while you can."

"While I _can_," Luke mused, and shook his head. "Believe me, I'm trying."

Splinter cast a glance toward Katherine, and the bronze-haired woman beamed at him, her pride over Reina spilling over in that instant.

"Are you quite content, Katherine-chan?"

"I didn't know it could feel this strong," she admitted. "It's been an incredible experience, and I'm happier than I've ever been."

The woman rested her chin in her palm, as she seemed to be contemplating something else. "I can still remember a time when work was my life, just catching all the bad guys that I could reach. I never even pictured having children, and now...Some things really can change in a heart-beat."

"Yes," Splinter agreed. "Much has changed within these last years, but others have stayed the same, or only strengthened. Revel in that joy for as long as you can, Katherine-chan. Pain is an inevitable part of the path that we tread, but it is things such as these that make everything worth it." He rested on hand on top of hers, and went on. "She will be blessed to be raised in this environment, with so much to gain from you and Dr. Barrows."

As a faint whimper escaped Reina, Splinter bounced her carefully to quiet her.

"She's probably hungry," Kat remarked.

"I'll get it Kat, you stay put," Luke offered, and got up to head for the kitchen.

Katherine cast a swift glance over her shoulder, and focused on Greg and Brandon who were hanging out nearby. "C'mon over here boys," she invited them. "It's nice to have you meet the _original _men in my life, Master Splinter," Katherine joked dryly. "My little brother-"

"The 'little' part doesn't really fit anymore Kat," Brandon interrupted.

"As long as I can whip you, Bran, it still fits," the woman shot back smugly, and then motioned towards Greg. "And my old partner from the FBI."

Splinter greeted both men for the second time, some amusement shining through at her banter with Brandon.

"I'm pleased to see how well you have been able to adjust," Splinter directed toward Brandon. "I can imagine it was a bit of a transition coming here from the West Coast."

The man shrugged. "The most difficult part was getting over myself long enough to listen to what Kat and Kari were trying to tell me."

"Yeah, I helped with that part," Raphael volunteered with a snicker.

"He helped all right," Brandon allowed. "And he got a black-eye for his trouble."

"That was a _lucky_ shot, Brandon, 'cause I was going easy on you!" Raphael said quickly.

"Whatever makes you feel better about it, Raph," Brandon returned.

"You wanna have another go at it, right now?" the red-masked turtle challenged.

"Guys, save the blood for another day, will you?" Marcus groaned.


	7. Repressed

*** If you're unfamiliar with my early material, some of this might go completely over your head. In my second fic, Broken, there was an incident that involved a sparring match that went very wrong between two turtles, and ended in a horrendous knee injury. Several years have passed since, but some things have yet to be addressed. That's about to change. **

* * *

When Donatello woke the next morning, he bolted straight up in bed. He was surprised when Jenna didn't stir next to him. The turtle carefully extricated himself from the covers, and slipped curiously out into the hallway. The living area was silent and cold, bearing no witness to anything unusual happening there the night before.

For a disappointing moment the purple-masked turtle stood in the center of the room, and wondered if everything had been a dream after all. As he hesitated there for a few more seconds, the door to the kitchen opened, and Leonardo ambled into the room with teacup in hand.

_Certainly nothing strange about that_. Donatello sighed softly, shoulders slumping. "Hey, Fearless," he said glumly.

"Hey, Donny. Why so down this morning?"

"Aw, it's nothing, Leo. I guess I just wasn't ready to wake up yet."

"I don't see how _anybody_ can sleep," Leonardo offered impishly, and shot a glance back at the kitchen as the door swung open a second time.

Master Splinter exited with a cup of his own, and nodded a greeting. "Good morning, Donatello. I know you prefer something stronger, but I wonder if you'd like to join your brother and I?"

"Tea only sounds appropriate," Donny said after a beat of silence. "I was afraid I'd dreamed all of it."

Splinter shook his head. "I knew you would find it the hardest to merely accept. Leonardo, would you get another cup for your brother? And then perhaps some katas would be in order."

Donatello grinned. "It's nice to know you haven't changed, Sensei."

They lingered for about ten minutes over the tea, before adjourning to the practice room together. A strange awkwardness came over the purple-masked turtle as he stepped onto the mat with his oldest brother, and he rolled his shoulders a couple of times, as if to throw off the nervous energy. There was no reason to feel uncomfortable just because their Sensei was watching - it certainly wasn't a _new_ experience.

Leonardo gave him a wry smile, as if he'd sensed his nerves off the bat. "Just like old times, little brother," he quipped, in what was probably an attempt to get him to relax.

Donatello nodded, but his glance fell on Splinter, rather than the blue-masked turtle.

"I know it's been awhile, Donatello, but it's still only me," Splinter said with a chuckle. "Now don't hold back, either of you."

"Hai, Sensei," both turtles stated together, before facing each other again.

Between the two most patient brothers, blows didn't usually begin instantly. The first strike was something neither of them were anxious to mete out, and there was a customary pause while one would decide to start. It was a pattern Donatello had gotten used to as far as Leonardo was concerned, so he wasn't prepared for the immediate surge from his oldest brother.

Donatello ducked under the blue-masked turtle's sweeping bicep, backpedaling a couple of steps in the process. He blocked Leonardo's next blow instead of just dodging it, and dug his heels into the mat as he made his own attempt on Leonardo. His brother must have anticipated his reaction, because Donatello found himself accidentally stepping right into a knee thrust.

Donny grunted softly as it connected with his plastron, but stayed planted on his feet. The move had been perfectly controlled, the way they'd been trained to hold back their full strength in these kinds of exercises. If Leonardo's true force had been behind the blow, it would have been a very different story.

The purple-masked turtle breathed deeply and corrected his posture, steeling himself against what could be coming next. He was trying hard to treat it like a normal spar, but it didn't_ feel _normal. Donatello resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself.

_C'mon, move your shell, and quit acting like you've never done this before._

He took the initiative to lunge at Leonardo first this time, leaving the mat with a flying kick. His brother spun to avoid the collision, automatically snatching the right leg that had been vying for him. The action was so instinctive, Leonardo probably hadn't even thought about it. Donatello crashed onto the mat with a small wince, but leaped up almost instantly, only slightly favoring his right leg.

By that time Leonardo had already taken a huge step backwards, with a horrified expression that indicated he was nowhere close to continuing the spar.

"Donny, wait a minute! You should get off of that."

"Leo, it's fine - it barely even hurt."

"I'd feel better if we took a couple of minutes at least."

Donatello crossed his arms with a huff, but didn't move from where he was standing. "You don't have to act like it's broken. I'm telling you, it's fine!"

"What's your hurry? It's not going to hurt anything to make sure." Leonardo came toward him purposefully, and tried to guide him back down to the mat.

The purple-masked turtle jerked away from his arm before he could stop himself. "Don't touch it, just leave me ALONE!"

Donatello was startled when Splinter was suddenly at his side, joining the two turtles before the exchange could go any further.

"Sit down - both of you," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Donny said instantly. "I didn't mean to snap, I'm just...I really am okay."

"Stretch it out for a moment, Donatello," Splinter commanded him.

Donatello held in a sigh, and kept an outwardly stoic expression as his Master fingered his right knee for a few seconds.

"I feel nothing unusual," Splinter said at last. "There is not much pain?"

"No, Master, I really wouldn't lie about it."

The onyx eyes gave him a knowing look, and Donatello shrugged.

"I might have downplayed it in the past, but that was years ago. I wouldn't do that now."

"Are you quite certain of that, my son?" Splinter's gaze rested on him a couple more seconds, before switching to Leonardo. "It is apparent that the two of you have something you need to talk about."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Leonardo, my son, I have sensed a joy from you that I've never seen in action before, and it lightens my heart a great deal. But underneath that, you still lack peace, and this is part of it."

"Part of what?" Donatello spoke up this time.

"The unresolved matter between you and your brother, Donatello."

Donny's brow furrowed as he stared back at his Master. "We're not getting back into that spar _again_, are we?"

"That is indeed what I am speaking of."

Donatello rubbed a hand across his forehead to stifle his irritation. "Master, why do we have to keep going through this? It was years ago, it's finished. Why does it have to keep coming up? I've moved on."

"Have you, Donatello? It seems as if you'd moved on, it would not bother you this much to talk about."

Donny opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He shut it instead and allowed his Sensei's words to sink in.

"I'm not over it?" Donny said uncertainly. "I'm _not _over it," he repeated in shock, and then cast a swift look at Leonardo. "Sensei, I don't understand! Leo and I worked through this already, and I'm not angry with him. How can I not be over it?"

The blue-masked turtle shifted uncomfortably on the mat. "Donny, _I'm _not even over what I did. I've been intentionally going a little easier on you in sparring these last few years because of it."

A somewhat guilty look crept up on Donatello. "I knew you were, Leo, and I didn't say anything about it. I think it made me feel...safer."

"See? You don't trust me."

"Yes I do, Leo, it isn't like that. I can't control this feeling; I don't even understand why it _still_ has to be an issue!"

"Donatello, you are a peace-maker," Splinter started slowly. "You hate conflict with your brothers, to the point that you'd rather ignore a problem between you, than deal with it at the root. This is exactly what you did in Leonardo's case, choosing not to address your anger at all, to not feel it in favor of finding peace. Though you don't openly feel it, that same anger is still repressed inside of you."

Donatello stared blankly at the floor. "I just wanted everything to be okay with us, Sensei."

"Even though it meant sacrificing your feelings in the process," Splinter added.

"But, Master, I'm _not_ angry. I was never mad at him that way."

"No offense, Donny, but I don't buy that," Leonardo said quietly. "And it _does_ feel like part of you is still upset with me."

"Why, because I don't want you fussing over me, when I'm not even hurt?"

"Because you've never let us talk about it! You want me to put it out my head like it never happened, but you can't even do that."

"I don't know what to say, Leo. I'm not _trying_ to hold onto this."

"In refusing to acknowledge your anger, you have buried it over and over, Donatello," Splinter told him. "You want things to be completely normal between the two of you, but they never will be until you face it. I sensed your underlying tension with Leonardo the moment you stepped onto the mat with him today. I believe it may have been more pronounced because I'm here, and you want so badly to prove that all is well."

Donatello's uncertain gaze fell on Leonardo again. "I've been holding you back, haven't I? You haven't found peace, because I wouldn't deal with this?"

"There are more factors involved than that, Donny, it's not just you."

"But I'm a big part of it," Donatello said softly. "Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't do this on purpose."

"I don't want an apology from you, Don. I want you to get real with me - once and for all."

In the tense state he was in, his Master's paw coming around his shoulder surprised Donatello.

"You are in a safe place, my son. Avoiding a 'negative' emotion does not stop it from existing, and burying it repeatedly will only result in a bigger explosion later. In the meantime, it will continue to hinder your relationship with your brother."

"What can I do, Master? How do I even start this?"

"Identifying those emotions that are buried is the first step, and addressing their underlying root is the next. I know this will be difficult, Donatello, but I want you to return to that day."

The purple-masked turtle took a deep breath, unconsciously clutching both fists at his side. "If it's the only way to...I'm just ready to be done with this."

"Relax, my son, and go within yourself to remember it."

Thinking of that spar was one of the least relaxing past-times Donatello could have come up with, but he willfully returned to that scene years ago in his mind. The numb indifference he'd tried to erect over the memory was a barrier he had to force through now, in order to reach the ugliness on the other side.

In a flash he remembered the joke Michelangelo had made over breakfast that morning, before both older brothers came to meet them in the practice room. Something had been different about Leonardo that day; it read sharply in the cold eye contact he'd made with Donatello as he bowed. Donny remembered having a split - second to wonder what could be bothering him that much, before his oldest brother lunged at him.

The urge to let go of the vision was so strong, that he ended up bracing one of his fists tightly against his forehead as he made himself hold onto it. Re-living the long avoided event made it impossible to keep a lid on rising emotion, and an incredibly shaky breath escaped him with the tears he couldn't contain.

His Master's scent was quick to surround him before very much time had passed. "That is enough, Donatello, you can open your eyes."

Donatello shuddered involuntarily as Splinter captured his focus.

"Now tell me what you were feeling, and be specific," his Master instructed.

"I was...I remember feeling shocked, confused...hurt...betrayed."

"What else, Donatello? Tell _him_."

Donny met Leonardo's steady gaze for a couple of seconds, and then looked at Splinter. "Can I get up? I think it would be easier."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, my son."

Donatello got to his feet, and paced a few silent steps, before trudging back the way he'd come. He could feel his expression screwing up with the emotion, but there was nothing left to do except release it.

"All I _ever_ wanted was for you to accept me, Leonardo! I always looked up to you - I craved your approval! I didn't have your strengths, so I had to search for other techniques, ways that I could contribute _something_. But no matter what I did, I came out feeling like it couldn't possibly be enough. Even though you were the big brother, the confident leader, I still dared to believe that one day we could be equals, and I wouldn't have to feel like I was so much less than you.

I don't know what I was thinking when I started spending extra time with Mike, as if you'd be proud of me for taking the initiative! I don't know why I thought that he and I putting in the additional workouts would make you like me more, or earn your respect at the very least. I couldn't have pictured that the effort I was putting in to help _him_ would lead to that God-awful spar!

You came out to crush me, and it worked; I didn't know it was possible to actually hurt that much. Shell, Leo, how could you do that to me? _How_? We fought back to back, and we always protected each other! I would have given up anything for you - how could you turn on me?"

Donatello collapsed on top of the mat, burying his head as a sob wracked his chest. It felt like a huge weight was pinning him to the ground, and he was helpless to move underneath it. When he sensed someone hovering nearby, he expected it to be his Master, but was surprised to feel his brother's tentative arms instead.

"Donny, I'm sorry! You never deserved any of it, I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I didn't _see_ you! If I could take it back, if there was something I could do to fix it..." Leonardo swallowed through tears of his own. "Please look at me."

The purple-masked turtle rose on his elbows with tremendous effort, and mutely met Leonardo's dark eyes.

"I'm probably the world's worst guy at showing it, but I've _always_ been proud of you, Donatello, even when we were kids. And regardless of the 'roles' that any of us play, I do think of all four of us as equals." Leonardo hesitated as he searched for the right words.

"There was a long period of time when I truly didn't 'get' you Donny; you were the greatest mystery to me out of everyone. I didn't understand the motivation for everything you did, or take your amazing heart into account. I judged you unfairly, I made wrong assumptions, and part of me was flat out intimidated by your brilliance. In my mind, I was the one who was always striving for perfection, and couldn't achieve it.

I set out that day to prove some ridiculous point that I was still your superior in some ways, and I allowed myself to completely lose control. I wanted to leave an impact on you, Donny, but I _never_ meant to permanently injure you! I never stopped to think about the far-reaching emotional consequences the action would bring about. There isn't an excuse for it, and there's no way for me to make it up to you."

Donatello cocked his head at his brother. "Leo, this 'not thinking' thing - it doesn't work for you."

The blue-masked turtle barely nodded, apparently missing the irony Donatello was trying to convey.

"I only hope that someday, I'll be able to get my act together to prove how much you mean to me, Donny, to all of us. We would have been lost many times without you. The thought of you being 'less' than the rest of us would be enough to make me laugh, if all this weren't so serious. It's about the furthest thing from the truth."

"I understand that..._now_," Donatello clarified. "We really have come a long way in the last few years, Leo...and I never meant to be the one walking around holding a grudge on the inside."

"I don't want to hear another apology from you, Donatello," Leonardo said swiftly. "And I'm absolutely certain I've only hit the tip of the iceberg of the anger you feel for everything. You can't hold it in anymore - you have to realize that releasing those feelings isn't going to destroy us."

"It's going to _save_ you," Splinter said emphatically from his nearby perch, and both turtles turned to look at him. "Any time that an emotion is repressed, it has deep reaching complications, both physical and mental. It is your hurdle to release them, Donatello, and yours' not to be crushed by them, Leonardo. I have full faith in both of you to recover from this, without my further help to mediate it."


	8. Mission

"Becky, can you find me the nutmeg?" Michelangelo called over his shoulder. "I knew I forgot something."

The young woman began sifting through various bottles of spices, and pulled a couple of them out of the cabinet so that she could get a better view of everything inside. A couple of minutes had passed by the time she looked over to the orange-masked turtle.

"All I'm finding is the _whole_ nutmeg, Mikey."

"Yeah, that's cool. Karina always likes to grate her own fresh. It's her recipe, so I'm doing it her way. I just hope I can do it justice."

"I doubt that will be a problem." Rebecca placed the bottle on the counter next to the turtle.

She watched with interest as he reached for the hand-grater, and popped one of the spice "balls" out of the canister. Michelangelo proceeded to grate it slowly over the bowl where the challah bread was already soaking.

"How do you know when you have enough?" Rebecca had to ask. "You don't get to measure it that way."

"It's just experience, Beck. Karina has to make this stuff about a dozen times around the holidays; the guys can't get enough of it. I've helped her a couple of times, enough to kinda know what I'm doing. She mighta wanted to supervise my first solo effort, but I didn't want to bug her this morning. That looks like enough, so I'm gonna check the dulce de leche again."

"Sounds fancy." Rebecca giggled.

"It's just this Latin version of a rich caramel sauce. You can buy it pre-packaged, but that wouldn't be staying true to her recipe."

"It sounds really good - I can't wait to try it." Rebecca beamed, and then started as she remembered what she was _supposed_ to be doing. "How fine did you want me to dice up that chocolate again?"

"You can keep it in good sized chunks, Becky, we want to be able to tell what it is inside the bread pudding."

Rebecca sat back down at the table with a knife, and reached for the block of chocolate. She had a small pile building up on her by the time the kitchen door opened, and the small figure of the brothers' Master came inside.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Master Splinter," she said immediately.

"Good morning, Rebecca-san, Michelangelo."

"Hi, Sensei!" Michelangelo proclaimed happily from the stove-top, where he was stirring his caramel. "Are you hungry?"

"I no longer_ require _food, Michelangelo, but I could never say no to anything from you. What are you working on, my son?"

"You're gonna love it, Master, but it'll be awhile yet on this stuff. I could make you an omelet in the meantime."

"I don't want to trouble you if you're busy."

Michelangelo scooped a small skillet out of a lower cabinet, and gave it a flip before he set it down. "I've still got empty burners, it'll be a snap. You want the usual?"

"Thank you, my son." The rat sat down by Rebecca, and eyed the pile of chocolate she already had sitting aside.

When he raised his eyebrows comically, the young woman laughed softly, and pushed the rest of a chocolate nib in his direction. After eagerly taking it, his expression got a little more serious.

"Tell me about your work with the Congo, Rebecca-san. What have you planned these last few months, since returning to the United States?"

"I'm in the process of getting a foundation off the ground, focused primarily on soil restoration. I'm still in the fund-raising stage, so I've been making a circuit over several different churches in the Manhattan area." Rebecca shook her head as a smile came over her. "If you'd told me earlier this year that I'd be speaking to this many large crowds now, I would have laughed. I feel like I've changed more in the last few months than entire years previous to this. It still doesn't all feel real."

Rebecca threw an adoring glance in the direction of Michelangelo at work by the stove, and Splinter's hand suddenly covered one of hers.

"You have made my youngest son very happy, Rebecca-san. Long has he been engrossed in encouraging everyone _else_ around him, and here you have filled a place in him that he didn't even realize he needed."

"He's the one who fills me, Master Splinter._ I _was so empty, I thought leaving the United States permanently was my answer. I couldn't stand the thought of being trapped here. I know people thought I was crazy, but it was easier for me to be in the environment of the rainforest that I was familiar with, than to stay where I didn't feel like I belonged."

As she finished speaking, a memory of the intense loneliness hit her hard, and she had to grapple to get her emotions back under control. She forced a smile for Splinter. "But things are different now, like night and day I'd call it."

"They are different, Rebecca-san," Splinter agreed. "But you should not hide all of your scars."

Her blue-green eyes met his dark ones with curiosity. Rather than assuming what he was trying to say, she asked outright. "What do you mean?"

"You still are not comfortable expressing them," Splinter pointed out.

Rebecca glanced down at the table, before looking up at him again. "It was always hard to before, because I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. And as I've told Mike, all my own problems seem to shrink when they're compared to the large scale of human suffering going on in other parts of the world."

"And like I've told_ her_, that doesn't mean her pain doesn't matter," Mike called over his back again.

"What my son says is correct, Rebecca-san, but there is even more reason to be open than that," Splinter said evenly. "You said you have an audience with several groups?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm even going back to Kansas in January. That ought to be loads of fun in other respects," she muttered under her breath.

"Do you not see that others could benefit from hearing about what you've _lived_ through, along with your passion in stirring them for the Congo?"

"You think I should be telling them everything_?"_

"Yes, Rebecca-san, I do. You have more to offer than an education on a foreign land, as important as that is to tell. You will make far more of an impact by being transparent with people, than you will in only explaining the need. It does not detract from the purpose at hand, for you to share your own story. It will only enhance it."

Rebecca exhaled softly. "It's time I stopped hiding I guess. I just never really thought the personal stuff mattered all that much."

The rat's hand squeezed her's harder for an instant. "Rebecca-san, you are a woman with a very clear-cut purpose, and you possess enough compassion to rival most anyone I've ever known. But you must make a distinction between your purpose, and your identity. In all things, there must be a balance. For some people, hearing the cold hard facts of a country they are far removed from may stir them for a moment, but in the long run, they will remain unchanged.

On the other hand, if they hear your own story as a person who's actually walked the difficult path, you have a greater chance of impacting them, in addition to the others who are more easily moved."

Rebecca gave him a small smile. "I've thought about telling the whole story in the past, I've just been afraid that...I don't want it to be all about _me, _Master Splinter."

He chuckled softly. "I do not see much danger in you trying to draw undue attention to yourself, Rebecca-san. What you need to work on is creating a separation between what you do, and who you are. Your Missions work, as admirable as it is, is not the sum of your identity."

"I let it be, for a long time," Rebecca said thoughtfully. "It was so much simpler to throw myself into it, and to focus on all the translating projects for the UN, than to think about what my life had become."

Against all effort, she couldn't prevent tears from rising. "Even the thought of going back to Kansas makes me sick to my stomach. It means the possibility of seeing that side of the family again. I remind myself to forgive them every day, but I can't claim that the hurt is completely gone. Their rejection is still with me."

"That kind of hurt does not fade quickly, Rebecca-san," Splinter said very softly. "But as you are surrounded by love on every side, you will find more healing. When you go home, keep your head held high, _koishii_. You have nothing to feel ashamed for, so do not allow them to have that power over you. You have risen above what they did, and that makes you the conqueror in this situation."

Michelangelo brought Splinter's plate over a little hesitantly, and gave Rebecca a meaningful look at the same time. The young woman pushed back from the table and rose to meet the turtle, leaning hard against his shoulder as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"You're so much better than all that, Beck. Don't let them make you feel like you aren't," he said emphatically. "If they didn't accept your Mom's choices, what would make you any different?"

She gave him a faint smile. "Maybe I _am_ starting to turn out like her."

"I dunno, Becky, but you're fantastic either way. It takes someone pretty blind not to see that, right, Sensei?" Mike asked with a grin.

"I can easily agree with that, my son."

Rebecca turned away from Michelangelo long enough to meet Splinter's gaze again. "_You_ guys are the incredible ones. Coming here made me feel whole again, and being with your son...Master Splinter, it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

She felt Michelangelo's hand lightly tugging at her chin, and allowed the turtle guide her back to him.

"_No_ one else makes me feel the way you do, Beck. You have to know that's something special," he said impishly. "I love you."

Rebecca cast a somewhat shy glance in Splinter's direction, and ducked her head when the rat smiled. "I love you too, Mikey."

* * *

The smell of the bread pudding baking was enough to drive Donatello insane over the course of the last half hour. He wasn't normally that big on sweets, but nobody could resist Karina's specialty. The bronze-haired woman was currently pouting on the couch, even as she relaxed under a heavy quilt. The expression vanished when Splinter ambled out of the kitchen toward her, with teacup in hand.

"You might wish to try this, Karina-san," the rat offered.

Donatello knew from experience that Karina wasn't a tea drinker, but she didn't look like she was about to refuse their Master. Karina was unable to hide her surprise when it appeared that she actually _liked_ it.

"That's really good," she commented.

"It has certain herbal qualities that will help to settle digestion," Splinter told her.

Donatello couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Karina blush.

"Was I that loud this morning?" she asked.

Splinter shook his head. "No, Karina-san, this is a preventative technique. It would help you more to drink it _before_ you feel sick."

"That makes sense," she allowed. "Thank you. Have you got anything in that kitchen to give me back all my energy? I don't know where's it gone either."

"That must be what Raphael is looking for," Splinter said mischievously.

"I _know_ what my husband's doing," Karina said dryly. "He's probably already digging into that bread pudding with a spoon, before Mike can get it out of the pan." She rolled her eyes, and settled back further against the side of the couch with her tea. "I used to do the same thing to my Mom when I was a kid. Making it now still brings back a lot of memories of her. Even when I got into my teenage phase where I didn't want to eat _anything, _that pretty much went out the window at Christmas time. I think December was the only month of the year when I used to triple my work-outs," she joked.

"That's right, because you're a dancer," Splinter remarked.

"Was a dancer," she corrected. "I suppose I still am, even if I do it vicariously through others. I'm mostly into choreography. Now that I'm on leave from that job, I only have one dancer to focus on."

"You are speaking of Calley-san?"

"She's really good, Master Splinter, I hope you have the chance to see her before you..." Karina didn't have the heart to finish the statement, and didn't actually need to.

"I would enjoy watching the fruits of both of your labor. Now drink that up, so that you can enjoy some food with us," Splinter instructed.

"Enjoy food," Karina said, as if it were a foreign concept. "Those are two words I haven't put together for awhile."

"Then it is time you did, Karina-san."


	9. Filled

*** The song from this chapter is "Bright Eyes", written by Mike Batt (for Art Garfunkel).**

**

* * *

**

Jenna cocked her head to one side, as she turned the appropriate knob a couple of times to fix the offending guitar string. She plucked it experimentally, trusting in her ear instead of the tuning device sitting a few paces away. Satisfied with the individual note, she ran her fingers over the chords together, and nodded approvingly. She rested the acoustic guitar against one knee, and started strumming the familiar song that had visited her in a dream the night before.

Jenna softly hummed along with the notes rather than singing the lyrics, quietly enough that she immediately heard the scratching on the door to the Lounge.

"Come in," she called, laying her instrument across both legs.

"Jenna-chan, I hope I am not intruding?"

The young woman sat up straighter, and offered Splinter a smile. "You couldn't possibly. I'm just fooling around anyway."

"I would like to listen to you, my daughter, if that does not bother you."

"No, Master Splinter, I'd be happy to play anything you want to hear...Anything I know that is," she corrected with a laugh.

"What is that you were playing just now?" he asked, as he settled on the other end of the couch.

"It's a song I haven't thought of in awhile. It makes me feel melancholy usually, but it brings back memories too, of the years I had with Victoria and Michael when they were together. I haven't played it since Michael's funeral...and I couldn't even _sing_ it there."

"Does it bother you to go over it again?"

She shook her head, and gave him a wry smile as her fingers ran over the strings, and began to sing it for him after a short introduction.

_"Is it a kind of a dream  
Floating out on the tide  
Following the river of death downstream  
Oh is it a dream_

_There's a fog along the horizon_  
_A strange glow in the sky_  
_And nobody seems to know where it goes_  
_And what does it mean_  
_Oh oh is it a dream_

_Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
_Bright eyes, how can you close and fail_  
_How can the light that burned so brightly_  
_Suddenly burn so pale_  
_Bright eyes_

_Is it a kind of a shadow_  
_Reaching into the night_  
_Wandering over the hills unseen_  
_Or is it a dream_

_There's a high wind in the trees_  
_A cold sound in the air_  
_And nobody ever knows when you go_

_And where do you start_  
_Oh into the dark_

_Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale  
Bright eyes._"

The young woman was silent for about a minute, before she chanced looking at Splinter. "Do you know...there are still times when I feel guilty that I never got to tell Michael about you guys, that I didn't have the chance to be completely honest with him. He could have handled the truth. It tears me up to remember keeping it a secret from both of them for that long. I felt so guilty, but I was afraid at the same time. I wanted to trust them with everything, but it also didn't feel like it was my secret to tell. And in the deep recesses of my mind...I can't help partially feeling that his death was my fault."

Splinter shook his head firmly. "Think of what you are saying, Jenna-chan. Was it your fault that terrorists took you away from them? Your fault that a misguided loyalist killed your father in retaliation for the mens' prosecution? You know that is not the case."

"I don't understand the way some things work, Master Splinter. Victoria and Michael saved my life when they adopted me. I was a surly distant teenager, and they were crazy to take me on. At least, that's what a lot of people tried to tell them. But they didn't care; they loved me anyway, and gave me the first real home I'd ever had.

He was a good man, who let me go on to other things, even though he didn't want to. How many parents are capable of making such a sacrifice, watching their daughter go to school on a different continent from them? I desperately wanted to be close to all of you, but I can't squash the guilt in my mind for leaving them behind in Australia for most of my college career. I can't tell you how many times I've just wished I would have been up front with them."

"I am sorry you lost him that way, Jenna-chan. There are things that happen to us which we cannot explain, and you have dealt with more than your fair share."

Jenna shrugged. "What's a fair share?"

The look Splinter gave her was remorseful. "Michael was not the_ first _father you lost."

"No," she said softly. "But my real father feels more like a dream than anything else."

"You've had many holes left in your heart, _otome, _and I regret that I was one of them."

"You didn't ask to die, Master Splinter."

"And yet, I still feel that sorrow. You've brought so much joy to our world, Jenna-chan, and I wished for the chance to see you and Donatello complete."

Jenna chuckled. "You should have told him to hurry up."

"Yes well...Donatello has always done things in his own timing."

"You don't have to tell me." She grinned. "But at least, when he makes up his mind, he makes up his mind. We've been happy, Master Splinter. Nothing will ever be perfect, but it's so much more than I ever expected to get out of life. I didn't know anyone could be like him."

Splinter laughed quietly. "None of us knew what to expect that first night you stepped foot into our home. But it did not take you long to adjust to all of us," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Jenna shrugged again. "You never felt that different, even for all of your...unique qualities. Spending just a few minutes with your boys was all I needed to see that."

"It takes a special kind of person to fit into our world, Jenna-chan; and a tremendous one to choose to live in it."

"Master Splinter, the only thing I feel is fortunate for having met all of you, even if it won't ever seem like the time we had was long enough. I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't come here, if I hadn't met all of you. You've helped fill places inside of me that were so barren...and even when you were gone, that wasn't undone. You've had a part in changing me, and that's something I'm never going to lose."

* * *

"Mike, what are you doing with my phone?" The purple-masked turtle looked genuinely confused to see his younger brother fiddling with the device when he walked into the room.

"I wasn't sure of a number," the orange-masked turtle replied. "I just needed to double-check something."

"Whose number did you lose, Mikey?"

Michelangelo shot him a wide grin. "I'm finished." He lightly tossed the phone back to Donatello, and sauntered out of the room before his brother could ask him what he was doing again. He bounded up the stairs, and closed himself in his room before pulling out his own phone. He dialed the number slowly, barely repressing an excited smile as he listened to it ring a couple of times.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" he asked when the woman picked up. "That's good, I-No, it's been unbelievable. It feels like a dream, there are no other words to describe it...Actually, I'm calling because I need a favor. I have a plan that I want to go forward with, but it needs...it needs something special. Is there any way I could get your help?"

* * *

It was close to 9pm by the time the two oldest turtles had finished the dishes from the late dinner, and then found Splinter in the living area with Karina. The red-masked turtle squeezed the woman's shoulder as he came up behind the couch, and she threw him a fond glance.

"It doesn't take that long when you're motivated, does it?" she teased him.

"You always gotta rub it in when it's my turn, don't you?" Raphael complained.

Leonardo had to laugh. "You can't fault her for telling it like it is, Raph. If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go look for _my_ girl."

"She's working out, Leo - you know where to find her," Karina informed him.

"Thanks, Karina. Good evening, Sensei."

"Good night, my son."

Raphael crossed around the front of the couch, and gave Karina an appraising look. "Are you warm enough?"

"You're getting as bad as my brother-in-law. I'm fine, Raph - come sit with me. I've been waiting for you."

"Your lovely wife has been telling me some interesting stories, Raphael," Splinter mentioned.

The red-masked turtle snorted. "I won't be leaving the two of you alone again anytime soon."

"It's all been good, Raph, as far as you're concerned anyway. I'm trying to give him a rundown on my past...and some of the stuff from when we first met might have found it's way in there too."

"That's not fair," he scoffed. "I can't even remember that stuff."

Karina caught his hand in her own, and kissed it lightly. "I can't very well start out two months down the road when you decided to inhabit your brain again, can I?"

"That's a great way to put it, Kari, nice to see you can still be sensitive about the amnesia and everything," he grumbled.

"Actually, Raphael, she was just explaining her very _first _encounter with you, when Donatello caught her in a curious state of mind," Splinter said with amusement.

"Say what?" Raphael turned back to glance at Karina again. "I've never heard this."

The young woman chuckled. "It's a little embarrassing, Raph, not the kind of information I normally volunteer."

The turtle crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Well it was...the morning after you'd been rescued from Stolle. You were still completely out of it, and Donny was asleep in the Lab too. Luke had been with the two of you all night, and I offered to stay the last hour, before Marc would come to relieve me. I was sort of checking you out, looking you over pretty closely when Donatello woke up and caught me. I was mortified; he knew exactly what I was doing."

Raphael laughed before he could cut it off. "Genius saw you doing _what_?"

"See, this is why I never mentioned it."

"We're married now, can't you get anymore specific than that? You're having my baby for cryin' out loud."

"Keep laughing, turtle. You really don't want to sleep in our room tonight, do you?" she said threateningly.

"Aw, Kari, c'mon! This is good stuff, I wanna hear more."

"I'm not sure you do, Raph. I've got some real ammunition I could bury you with."

"Just say you were into me, and I'll let it go," he replied impishly.

"I think that's pretty obvious, even if I can't figure out why," she said wryly.

"You never could resist me." He chuckled.

"Right - as if _you_ had it all together. I had to basically trick you into kissing me, 'Mr. Irresistible'!"

"You have to keep bringing up the stuff I don't remember, don't you? How am I supposed to defend myself against that?"

Splinter's laugh broke through their interaction, as if to remind them that he was still there. "I do believe you've found someone who can handle you, my son."

Karina smiled triumphantly at the turtle as Raphael shrugged.

"I guess she does okay, Sensei." He smirked.

The rat sighed in what sounded like contentment. "It does my heart good to see you satisfied, Raphael. For years I watched you continually run and search for something. To know that you're happy, and that you're carrying on our tradition, brings me much joy."

Raphael rubbed his forehead with a sense of the same anxiety. "I only hope I can do the family name proud, Master."

"Hey, it's not just you, Raph," Karina spoke up. "We're in this together, remember? If we screw this kid up, it will be_ both _our faults'."

Splinter shook his head. "She speaks truth, my son, even if I would not say it that way. This is not a burden for you to shoulder on your own. You must see yourselves as partners in everything you do, and some of that pressure will begin to lift. You also have the support of the entire family, who's going to be with you every step of the way.

Don't fret what the next few weeks will bring, or even how the child will turn out. Such thoughts will only weigh you down, particularly you, Karina-san. The physical effects of anxiety will have a stronger impact on you, because of the stress your body is already under. Our time together has been short, my daughter, but I have no doubt that you can do this. I can see it in you, that you're capable of more than you think you are."

"I tell her that all the time, Master," Raphael piped up, and Splinter smiled at him.

"You will always be capable of achieving more together than you can apart. Maintain that unity, and it will be much harder for anything to shake you. Do not allow yourselves to be distracted or divided by the small every-day occurrences, those things that bring stress to you both. If you keep your love first, the danger of separation will be much less.

You will face extraordinarily unique problems because of the circumstances your child will be born into, but that doesn't mean their quality of life will be lessened. Do not allow your child to believe that he has less value somehow, anymore than your own life has, Raphael. You two will have the difficult task of instilling that certainty into one who is going to be born different, the only one of his kind."

"For now," Raphael suggested. "If it could work out for us, why couldn't it happen for the others?"

"It may yet, Raphael," Splinter replied. "But for now, the thought I want to leave you with is of my own confidence in you. You won't start out knowing exactly what to do, and there is nothing wrong with that. It's not necessary for you to have all the answers up-front."

"What else, Master?" Raphael wanted to know. "Is there anything else important we ought to know going in?"

"Remember to _enjoy_ yourselves. Time itself may seem to stand still, but blink, and years will be gone. Take advantage of every moment you have, and don't rush for them to grow up."


	10. Intuition & Forgiveness

Calley had been lying awake for over an hour upstairs that evening, when a strange compulsion to get up came over her, just like it had the night before. At first, the blond woman was tempted to roll back over and keep fighting the losing battle with sleep, rather than deal with the odd feeling.

_Really, Calley? You'd rather listen to Rebecca breathe for the next two hours, before you get yourself to drift off too? What exactly do you have to lose right now?_

Calley rose as quietly as she could so not to disturb her room-mate, and stepped into her slippers to avoid the cold floor. When she went out into the hall, she immediately noticed a light coming from downstairs. The young woman hesitated for a few seconds at the top of the stairs, though she didn't understand why. She finally rested a firm hand on the banister, and forced herself to start moving.

Calley paused again at the bottom, still feeling extremely unsure and awkward in her own skin. She'd been standing there for close to a minute when a voice startled her, coming from behind the back of the recliner where she hadn't realized someone was sitting.

"You _do _have a remarkable sense of intuition, Calley-san."

From his position it didn't seem like he could have seen her either, but that didn't seem to detract from his knowledge.

"Was it you then?" she asked.

The rat peered his head around the side of the chair, and merely smiled at her.

"And last night?"

"Yes, Calley-san. I was hoping you would see fit to join me."

"How did you do that?"

"There are some who would ask how_ you _felt it," he replied.

Calley already felt a little flustered under those dark eyes. "Well, I...that is...I don't know. I've always been sensitive somehow, _too_ sensitive probably. Sometimes I think it's more of a curse than a blessing."

"You don't really believe that," Splinter said softly, and motioned for her to sit down.

"Why did you call me like that, Master Splinter?"

"I sensed you would have an easier time talking to me alone, without others in earshot."

"What do you need to say to me?" She was afraid to ask, but couldn't stop herself.

"Right now, I am more interested in what you have to say to _me_, Calley-san."

Calley laughed nervously, and fidgeted on the couch. "I've wanted to talk to you, but I'm also afraid to."

"Why is that, young one?"

Calley stared at the folded hands in her lap, before forcing herself to look at him. "I know you see through people - not just their appearances, but who they really are."

"And you are afraid for me to see you?"

"Extremely. Master Splinter, do you know my history? Do you have any idea of the things I've done?"

Splinter gave a short nod. "Your author thought that some background in your case would be beneficial. I know enough."

"Did she tell you that I abandoned my father? That I ran away with a Dago to join a gang? I did what any boy wanted me to, at any given time, whatever I had to do to get accepted. I got introduced to heroin, and it started out small. But it quickly got to the place where I couldn't feel the same fixes anymore, and I kept being forced to increase the amount I was using.

I was completely dependant on the gang to support me _and_ my growing habit. My addiction, my need for the drug got out of control, until I didn't feel like I could live without it. I either manipulated or stole from practically everyone I knew. Around the time the Dagos had decided I'd worn out all my 'usefulness', they'd found an easy way to get rid of me, and make a profit."

Calley paused for a couple of beats, but steadily held his gaze. "They met some people at a Club, and they wanted me to meet them too. I was told I had to be on my best behavior, and if I hit it off with one of them, I wouldn't ever have to fight for what I wanted again. They didn't tell me what to expect going in; I didn't even know what to think of Shirou the first time we met. I didn't understand what this Asian boy saw in me, but I stayed with him that entire night at the Club. When it came time to close, he told me that I wasn't going back to the gang, that he'd chosen me. Someone wanted me? I could hardly believe it.

It all seemed too good to be true; those first few weeks were the stuff of dreams for me. He was kind and sensitive...and I never lacked for heroin. I didn't have to do any work or steal to get it - he just always had it waiting, like magic. Over the course of - maybe a month, it's hard to be certain, things changed. Kindness turned into demands, and gentleness turned into violence.

I finally came to understand that I was his _property_, not his love. His quarters became my prison cell, and for the following months, those four walls are all that I saw, outside of the random bathroom. He was terribly jealous of others being anywhere near me, and would fly into a rage because of the simplest of actions.

Time, events, memories, they all run together. I was so messed up on heroin, I had no idea what was real or imaginary most of the time. Shirou called himself _Teishu_, my Master, and I had to go along with anything he said, or there was hell to pay. And believe me - I paid. He would use me so brutally, I would still be in pain for days afterwards. I hated him, but I needed him. I needed the heroin - I couldn't even function without it by now. In the end, someone else had to die, just so I could escape him."

When Splinter cocked his head curiously, she sighed.

"I got pregnant, and Shirou wanted nothing of it. He would have found a way to kill the baby himself, but he decided that by taking my to a professional, they could sterilize me at the same time, so I'd never get pregnant again. That's where he was taking me, when a car ran a red-light and crashed into us. He was out cold, and I ran. The baby was already lost, though I didn't know it at the time. I was afraid to stop - I literally kept running until I collapsed."

Calley stopped again, feeling uncertain of how much Splinter had already been told of this. She decided to plunge ahead regardless.

"I was taken to a hospital, and my ID turned up in Missing Persons, which got me reunited with my father, Tim. I should have been ecstatic, should have felt remorseful, but all I could think about was heroin. The need for it eventually drove me to call Shirou, and tell him where I was. I tricked my father into getting me out of the hospital with the promise of going to rehab, and Shirou was waiting with several more of the Akiudo."

Calley's back hunched over suddenly, as she leaned against the coffee table for support. "They almost killed my father, all because of my need for that STUPID drug! I was so fixated and selfish, I couldn't understand I was only being set up."

She couldn't take her eyes off the floor now. "Master Splinter, I don't see myself ever living a normal life. My father loves me, he's told me he forgives me so many times. Your family accepted me right off the bat, and helped me get through all of the initial withdrawal hell and my own stupidity. I'm free of Shirou and the Akiudo. I'm free of heroin. But I'm not free of what I did. Leonardo says my past doesn't matter to him - but it does to _me_.

Your sons are special, Master Splinter - anyone who gets to know them can see that. I'll never be good enough for him; he deserves someone that can dwell on the same level he does. He has _enough_ to deal with - it isn't fair for him to be forced to stoop to reach me! I don't want to let go of him, but I can't stand the thought of weighing him down for the rest of our lives either!"

The rat's expression was unshaken by the long speech, and he waited a few seconds longer before saying anything, as if wanting to make certain she was finished. "Calley-san, do you find my son to be intelligent? Do you consider him to be a good judge of character?"

"...Yes, but..."

"But what, young one? There is likely not much I can say that you haven't heard yet, but I am willing to try. You can acknowledge that Leonardo knows how to see through facades, to the true heart of someone. Calley-san, he loves you because he sees _you_, whereas you cannot stop looking back."

"I don't want to be this way, Master Splinter. I don't want to push him or anyone else away - but I'm not like the rest of them. We've all been through things, but no one's brought things upon themselves the way I did."

"While it is true that you made poor decisions in your past, it seems you are the only one incapable of forgiving yourself for them," Splinter pointed out. "What good is it doing, Calley-san? How much punishment will be enough, before you are absolved?"

"I've asked myself that, and there's no answer. That darkness is always going to be a part of me - I can't escape it."

"You choose not to escape it," he corrected.

Calley sighed heavily. "I would give anything to forget it, to erase it from my mind. But the nightmares, the flashbacks, and all the anxiety only make it harder."

"I believe your own forgiveness would have an impact on those areas as well, Calley-san. It is not a matter of forgetting those events, or even putting them completely out of your mind. That would be impossible to do, and you should not expect to be able to. The energy you are currently devoting to self resentment is exhausting, is it not? For every ounce of effort that goes into loathing, you are robbing yourself of the power you need to continue your transformation.

You need to understand that forgiveness is not a means of _justifying _what you've done, and it is not a feeling that will finally come to you one day. It is a choice you have to make, that requires courage and strength. One that will give you the opportunity to overcome, instead of remaining the victim of your own hatred.

The sad truth is this is not only about you, _koishii_. Your unforgiveness has a wide circle of influence on those around you, those closest to you. If you choose to remain miserable, you are also doing a disservice to all who love you. You will continue to close your heart off more and more, until you eventually push everyone away. Do you want to do that to your father? Do you wish to hurt my oldest son?"

"No," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I want to be free from this, but..." Calley hesitated, and held her breath for a moment to steady emotion. "Leo once told me that forgiveness isn't a feeling, too. I was holding onto a lot of anger over my Mom's abandonment. I'll never understand why it was so much easier to forgive her, than it is myself."

"We often hold ourselves to a higher standard than we are willing to require of others. This will not be a simple act for you. One day you may actually believe that you have let go of it entirely, only for it to rear up again the very next. In times like that, you must remind yourself that forgiveness is a choice. And there's something else, that you must never forget."

"What's that?"

"Leonardo chose _you_. That alone should speak volumes."

Calley shook her head as she stifled a partial sob. "I don't know why he chose me!"

She was surprised when Splinter smiled, and then got up to sit by her on the couch. With the gentlest of motions, he brushed blond bangs from her forehead.

"Because you are special, Calley-san. You have amazing gifts inside of you - but more importantly, you have a good heart. My son would not be swayed by pity in this matter, and he would not give his heart to someone who was not worth it."

Calley cringed with his last words. "Do you know how long it's been, since I've really believed I was worth anything?"

"Young one, your past does not have to define you, nor does it dictate who you are. Your value as a person reaches much deeper than that. As you forgive yourself, that much will become clearer to you."

"Do you actually see that in me?"

"I see what is," he said firmly. "You have such a beautiful spirit, along with unique talents that make you well suited for my oldest son. You are exactly what he needs, if you will allow yourself to be."

Calley had the urge to bury herself in the rat's robe, but awkwardness made her hold back from clutching the revered figure beside her. Splinter smiled in an encouraging way, and had to reach for her first. She hesitated for another second, before allowing him to embrace her. When he guided her chin toward him, she was surprised by the tears in_ his _eyes.

"You have much to offer this clan, Calley-san. You must begin to see yourself in the light of the unique challenges that you face. Leonardo shoulders a heavy burden, which his brothers are only partially able to relieve. You can be of much greater support to him than you realize. You can help him...but it means making peace with yourself first."


	11. Rules of Retaliation

*** Yup, you're getting it early, because I won't be home after work today. Now that we've been through so many emotional roller coasters, it's about time for a little silliness, isn't it? I'd like to state for the record that this chapter is primarily my friend Erin's fault.**

* * *

The next evening started out differently, with Master Splinter out of the Den for the first time since he'd arrived. He'd been swept away topside by Luke and Katherine to see the Christmas sights, leaving the boys underground to hang out with Greg and Brandon, while they waited for the girls to get back.

"No, Mikey, we said everybody has to agree on a movie," Raphael argued with his youngest brother, as he kept the remote control just out of his reach.

"No, we said that majority rules," Michelangelo objected.

"And you magically got the girls all on your side before they left?" Raphael scoffed at his younger brother. "I got news for you, little brother. Five against five does not a majority make."

"You think Jen or Calley can't get one of our brothers to change their vote? You're underestimating them, Raphy." Mike grinned.

"I don't care _what_ you say, the only way you're getting this remote is if you pry it from my cold dead-"

A loud knock from the front door interrupted the red-masked turtle before he could finish, and broke Donatello out of his silent amused state. The purple-masked turtle jumped to his feet, and gave his brothers a pointed glance.

"Our third visitor?" Raph wondered aloud.

"I don't know, seems like we should have had some warning like before. Go find the others, will you guys? I'll see who it is."

"I better go with you, Donny; you might need back-up." Raphael snickered.

Donatello ignored the barb, and bounded toward the door. He thought he'd be prepared for anything this time, but the two girls waiting on the other side were so surprising that he could only laugh.

"What's so funny, Donny?" Raphael demanded, and Donatello yanked the door open further to reveal their new guests.

The red-masked turtle shook his head. "Figures you'd show up. You're not seriously making yourself our third guest, are you, Author?"

Sarah laughed. "Um...no. I'm here because I was invited."

The two turtles exchanged a confused look, just as Michelangelo dashed into the hall. The orange-masked turtle shouldered past them to embrace the young woman.

"That was fast! It's great to see you again," Mike said happily.

"Yeah, thrilling," Raphael added flatly. "But is there some particular reason you had to bring_ her_?" He pointed at the dark-haired girl standing next to Sarah, with what looked like pure exasperation.

Sarah shrugged. "She wanted to come with, and I needed the support. It's not every day I walk into your inner sanctum, it's kind of intimidating. Besides, you kind of owe Erin, don't you think? She was pretty nice when _you_ guys needed a place to crash in Dayton."

"And whose fault was it that we had to _crash_, Sarah?" Raphael retorted.

"What's going on in here?" Leonardo's voice cut in from the living area.

"Nothing, Fearless, just trying to sneak Sarah and Erin past the doormen," Mike cracked, grabbing one of each of their arms.

Erin looked like she'd barely been holding back a squeal to that point, but the sight of all four brother in one room brought forth an excited giggle that made Raphael roll his eyes.

"Mikey, are we opening a bed and breakfast now? How many people do you think we can harbor down here?"

"Show some holiday spirit, Raph!" Mike shot back.

"We don't need to stay," Sarah assured them. "Mike needed something from me. We can just drop it off and..." The woman trailed off as two others entered the room.

"Uh...hi," Greg said a little guardedly. "Wow, didn't expect to see you here, Sarah."

Brandon reacted to the name with a strong jerk, golden brown eyes narrowing. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I invited her, Bran," Michelangelo said evenly.

The man folded both arms across his chest. "Thanks, Mike - I'll just be leaving then."

"Now wait a second, you don't have to do that." Mike planted himself in front of the man to block him from taking another step. "You're not still mad about Unbreakable are you? I thought you'd be over that."

"Mike, _why_ would you think I have any desire to be in the same room as her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to upset anybody," Sarah said uncertainly.

"No, you just want to turn all our worlds upside down!" Brandon's voice increased in intensity. "I saw the _original_ Prologue - I know you were going to kill me!"

"The original? But I never published that! I re-wrote the chapter before I released it. How could you have seen it?" Sarah's gaze suddenly shifted to Donatello. "What'd you do, bug my computer?"

"I hacked your e-mail," he replied simply. "It was easy enough to intercept the messages you were sending to your betas."

"_Donny_! That was a work in progress, and as you've probably noticed, I didn't go through with it! I couldn't kill you like that, Brandon."

"But that's why you created me, isn't it? I was bred to die."

"No, it wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like? Did you put our names into a hat, and pull me out by chance?"

"No..." she faltered. "Look, I'm sorry, Brandon. I wasn't acting on a whim. I agonized over that decision, and in the end, it was even harder than I thought it'd be. Please don't be mad. I brought all of you through it, didn't I?"

"For how much longer?" he demanded.

"Brandon, c'mon," Leonardo said, in a softly reasonable tone. "The authors have to push the limit sometimes, that's what they do. It's Christmas, and she's our guest. Can we just let bygones be bygones?"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to be sensible about this. This is the same girl who said all bets are off in January. Why am I the only one who remembers this stuff?"

"We remember it, Bran, we're just _used_ to it," Donny said patiently. "It gets easier with time."

Brandon shot the woman another look, this one more wary than angry. "Do me a favor, and leave me out of your future planning, Sarah. And if you kill one of my sisters-"

"Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Beats me; I'm not inside your head."

"That's fair," Sarah said meekly. "Are we okay?"

Brandon shrugged and looked at Greg.

"We were going to have to leave anyway," Greg said apologetically.

"What? But that'll throw off the majority!" Raphael complained.

"I have an early meeting, Raph," Greg told him, and nodded at Sarah. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Heff...and I really am sorry, Brandon. Maybe we could talk again."

"It's your story," he replied stiffly. "Later guys."

Sarah looked a little deflated after they'd left, and Erin's arm came around her back. "Aw, Sarah...it'll be okay, won't it guys?"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, Brandon's got a temper, Sarah, you of all people should know that. He blows up, but he gets over it."

They were surprised when the door came back open, but this time it was only the women returning home from the surface. There was more confusion to be experienced on all parts, but things were straightened out within a couple of minutes. Donatello noticed his red-masked brother beckon to Jenna, and was close enough to hear part of his soft instructions for the woman.

"...You can keep that Erin girl busy for a few minutes?"

"What for?" she hissed back.

"No time for questions. You'll do it, right?"

Jenna seemed bewildered, but quietly agreed to try.

"What are you doing here, Raph?" Donatello interjected.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what _we're_ doing. We don't have any time to lose."

* * *

Donatello was nervous as everything was gearing up, and didn't mind saying so. "Guys, are you sure about this? I've got a bad feeling about it. It's like we're tempting the fates or something."

"Donny, she's on our turf! We'd be nuts to pass this up." Raphael snorted.

"If I'm remembering correctly, the last guy who messed with her ended up with 5 gallons of chowder over his head." Donatello smirked back.

"You're just adding gasoline to the flames, Genius. You'd better be with us, or _else_."

Before Donatello could respond, Michelangelo tugged on his arm.

"Donny, it'll be okay - trust me."

"You know that?"

"Just play along, and everything will be fine."

"Okay, but if we get a hail-storm out of this, I'm not taking any blame."

Leonardo grinned at him. "Lighten up, Donny. It's about time we did something about it."

The purple-masked turtle threw up his hands in surrender. "You know I'm in."

"Good," Raphael replied. "Calley's keeping her busy, and Jen's got her friend upstairs. Are we ready or what, Mikey?"

"Nearly, I'm finishing up the last one, and then we can move."

Raphael fingered a large mixing bowl on the counter a little excitedly, and took a moment to stir the chocolate pudding again. "I'm calling dibs on this thing."

The living area was quiet, and there was no one else in sight as the four turtles moved silently through, and made for the practice room. Music was coming from inside, indicating that Calley's "demonstration" was still taking place. Leonardo quietly edged the door open an inch, and threw a nod in the direction of the others.

"Leave the cart," he whispered. "Just arm for one trip, and you can come back around for more if you want. Not a sound though, and that goes double for you, Mike."

"Who are you kidding?" Mike asked in a stage whisper. "I'm better at this than any of you."

With a smirk, Raphael shoved a plate of pudding and whipped cream into his face. "Who's the best, Mikey?"

To his credit, Mike hardly made a sound as he rubbed his eyes, but he gave Raphael what was a threatening smile.

"Not out here, you guys," Leonardo said fiercely. "Focus, don't blow this. Let's keep the element of surprise."

Donatello's discomfort with the task was increasing, but there was no backing out now. The sight of Calley's choreography was enough to stop the turtles in their tracks for an instant, but then Raphael continued his silent stalk of the author. Donny bit his lip as his brother got into position, and moved in for the kill, smashing the pies as only the vengeful turtle could.

Donatello couldn't help laughing in spite of himself at the woman's startled screech, and surged forward with his other brothers to commence the rest of the attack. Sarah didn't seem to be fighting it that hard, even when Raphael came back for seconds. Besides her initial sound, she hadn't reacted at all thus far.

The purple-masked turtle turned back to the cart like Raphael had, but only to grab a towel for her. Sarah took it but said nothing, staring all at four turtles without a real expression. The silence was unnerving to Donatello, and he wondered again if they'd crossed some unspoken line.

"Sarah, are you all right? We didn't hurt you, did we?" he blurted out.

She shook her head, but the unfeeling mask remained, giving nothing away. Leonardo's posture looked uncertain now too.

"I hope we didn't shock you too much. You've always been about the sneak attack, so we thought..." The blue-masked turtle didn't finish as Sarah still didn't respond.

"Aw c'mon, Author, you know you had it coming," Raphael tried to say boldly, but even his tone wavered slightly.

Sarah met his amber eyes briefly, and glanced back at the others. "I don't know what to say, except..." She started out softly, hesitating for a moment. "It sure _took_ you long enough! What's a girl gotta do to get some attention around here?" The woman laughed loudly all of the sudden, as if she'd been holding back the entire time.

"Attention?" Raphael repeated with a slack jaw. "What are you saying?"

"I _wrote _the rules of retaliation, guys - did you think they don't apply to me?"

"You've gotta be kidding," the red-masked turtle said in disbelief. "This is what you wanted? _That's_ why you've been torturing us with all those dumb pranks?"

"There are a lot of great authors out there, Raph. How am I supposed to complete with all of them? It's not like you guys can go dropping in on everyone. I figured some incentive couldn't hurt my chances."

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met." Raphael shook his head at her.

"Maybe I am - but at the end of the day, I still got your attention, didn't I?"

Donatello laughed, and relaxed for the first time in the last few minutes, as he shot a look at an unfazed Michelangelo. "You knew she wasn't exempt from the rules?"

"I didn't have to know," he said matter-of-factly. "When someone writes that many pranks, it's 'cause they _enjoy_ them, Donny. You didn't think she'd have a sense of humor over this?"

"I didn't think of it that way," Donatello admitted, as Mike backed toward the door. He was about to ask where he was going, when the orange-masked turtle motioned for him to be quiet.

Leonardo was still scratching his head. "I can't believe you _wanted_ us to retaliate."

"I have a lot of fun playing with you guys, Leo. It's completely different from anything I get to do in my world," Sarah told him.

Leonardo smiled, as he motioned to the pie he'd set aside. "Why don't you try taking a shot in person? It's more satisfying."

When the author's innocent gaze turned on Raphael, the turtle was already prepared to get out of the way. Raphael probably _wasn't _expecting Leonardo to wrap an arm around his neck, or to hold him in place long enough for Sarah to shove it in his face.

"It_ is _more fun." She giggled, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Mike coming back.

Leonardo let go of Raphael in a flash and darted out of the way.

"Never figured you for a traitor, Fearless," Raphael muttered under his breath. "I just might have something with _your_ name on it."

"Gotta finish your turn first, Raphy," Mike chortled from behind him, before dumping the bowl Raphael had claimed over his head.

Raphael's snarl increased in volume, as the chocolate covered turtle charged after Michelangelo. "I'm gonna give _you_ a proper turn, shell-head!"

Sarah smiled broadly and gave the other two turtles a nod. "Better in person."


	12. Proposal

***Just a little more to go. Who would have thought I'd squeeze so much into a little Christmas Oneshot? If you've been around me long enough, you know that "simple" isn't in my vocabulary. You may have already guessed this was coming, but if you didn't...SURPRISE! :D**

* * *

Michelangelo looked around later that night to make certain the coast was clear, before silently going back downstairs. He made his way quietly to the Lounge, and knocked on the door that was partially ajar.

"Come in," a slightly sing-song tone greeted him. Erin was right inside the door, just finishing up on her twin braids.

Sarah was seated on the pull-out couch, and bolted upright when she saw the orange-masked turtle. "I was wondering when you'd come around. Erin, shut the door!" Sarah instructed quickly.

Erin's laugh signified her excitement over the intrigue, and she covered her mouth to keep the noise down. Sarah reached behind the couch to retrieve what Mike had come for, and he held his breath when he saw the garment bag.

"You're sure this will work for her?" he asked seriously.

"Positive, Mike. Not many people know her dimensions better than I do. I _can_ come through occasionally," Sarah said wryly.

Michelangelo fingered the bag nervously and nodded at her. "Thanks for coming. We've had an amazing start to the month, and I don't want to pass up this opportunity. With Sensei here, it just makes sense to move it up."

Sarah smiled shyly. "Do you 'spose the others would let us stick around for it? I promise we won't get under your feet; we don't even have to stay _here_."

"I think everyone's more comfortable being able to keep track of you, Sarah," Mike cracked.

Erin flounced down on the mattress beside Sarah, drawing up her knees in a cross-legged position. "This is so cool, I can't believe we're really here!"

"What about our other visitor? When are they showing up?" Mike asked.

"Soon Mike, they'll be here at the right time."

"No chance I can get a clue, huh?"

Sarah wagged a finger at him. "Some things have to be left a surprise. Go on and hide that thing, before the wrong person sees you."

When Michelangelo crept back out through the darkened hallway, his Master's voice startled him out of his wits.

"You're up late, my son." Splinter appeared to be repressing a chuckle at the way Mike had jumped. "Rather on edge as well. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, Sensei, that is...I'm just nervous about something, that's all."

"Does it have anything to do with our Author's sudden arrival?"

"She was doing me a favor, Sensei - I needed her to bring me something. It was less complicated this way."

Mike looked left and right as if someone else could be watching, before draping his bag over the couch. "Do you wanna see it, Master?"

"By all means, my son - don't keep me in suspense."

Michelangelo unzipped the bag almost reverently. "This is my first real look at it too. I saw pictures of it online, and it just jumped out at me."

He didn't bother with pulling it completely out of the bag, so he wouldn't have to fuss with forcing it back in somehow. Mike caressed the soft steel blue material of the dress, before moving to let Splinter see it too. Mike had studied the pictures so hard, seeing it in person felt a little unreal. The images hadn't even done it justice. The turtle traced a hand over the gathered bodice, all the way down to the intricate beadwork on the hip.

The color _was _unusual for its' purpose, but it seemed to fit for this time of year, and he had a strong feeling that Rebecca would like it. This was a bold move, but then, he'd never been terribly shy before. There was no reason to start now.

"What do you think, Sensei?"

"I think it is beautiful. As unique as the young woman you hope to wear it."

"You don't think I'm jumping the gun here?"

Splinter shook his head. "If both of you know what you want, and are already committed to each other, what is there to wait for, Michelangelo?"

"I was already planning on asking her, Master, but I want to do it sooner now. I want you to be there."

His Master's hand rested firmly on his shoulder, and blue eyes met him dutifully.

"Then do not hesitate, my son."

* * *

The living area was in the normal state of controlled chaos the next afternoon, as the sound of more celebratory laughter echoed across the space. Rebecca tried very hard to stifle her own, so that the Michelangelo wouldn't feel worse about losing the fifth race in a row to the bespectacled Erin. Both the turtle and the young stranger had been sitting cross-legged adjacent to each other on the couch, playing the game Mike had picked out for the Wii console the woman had brought with her.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Erin asked impishly.

"_Never_!" Mike proclaimed. "I'm finished with this car though. Let me switch it up before we go for another round."

"Like it'll help?" Erin laughed, and then glanced over toward Rebecca and Sarah. "Are you guys sure you don't want a turn? Not that I hate beating him over and over."

"Your reign is ending," Mike said bravely. "I'm just about to come in from behind."

"Don't look at me," Rebecca replied. "I'm really no good on those things."

"And you know I'd rather watch than play myself, Erin." Sarah shook her head at Mikey as he scrolled through all the different players. "Mike, I _told _you not to pick Mario Kart. This is Erin's specialty!"

Donatello entered the living area at that particular moment, and fixed the young woman with a dirty look. "I'm bored. You really didn't have to take out all my computers, Sarah. That was a low blow."

"That's what you get for threatening to shut down Fan Fiction," she shot back.

"I wouldn't have really done it!" he stated vehemently. "Do you think I want hoards of writers mad at me? I take enough grief as it is!"

"Why dontcha come race me, Donny? Erin volunteers her controller!" Mike offered.

"Whatever - you just don't want to lose again!" Erin said immediately.

A knock at the door cut off the conversation before it could continue, and Donny turned around to answer it. The game came to an immediate halt as the rest of the extended family filtered in through the tunnel.

"We'll have to set time for a re-match, Erin," Mike said swiftly, and hopped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, as he started to dart out of the room.

"I'll be back!" he called.

Erin pulled the game console out of the way, and settled back down with a triumphant smile. Michelangelo returned to the growing throng with his older brothers, and a large black bag over one arm. Rebecca's brow furrowed curiously, as everyone was still finding a seat. She watched the orange-masked turtle, while he cradled the bag as if it were his child.

"I've got something for you, Beck."

She tossed her curly pony-tail, coloring slightly at the attention everyone was paying her. "Mike, what's this about?"

"Just open it, okay?"

Rebecca felt more than a little awkward, but Michelangelo smiled at her disarmingly. "C'mon, this is supposed to be fun."

She rolled blue-green eyes at him. "I like surprises as much as anyone, but isn't this a little early?"

"Quit fighting it - you know you wanna see what's in there."

Rebecca exhaled softly, and settled further against her chair to unzip it. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of the satiny material, and then she went to more serious work removing the outer layer off of it. She stared in stunned silence for a couple of seconds, before finding her voice again. "It's beautiful, Mike, I don't know what to say."

She never took her eyes off of it, even as she wondered where on earth she could wear it. "I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad, Becky, but it comes with a...What did you call it, Donny?"

"Contingency clause," Donatello filled in.

"What are you talking about?" Becky giggled.

"In order to wear it, you have to agree to marry me," Mike replied.

Rebecca was slightly startled as he took a knee in front of where she was sitting.

"I'd planned on waiting a few more days, Beck, but with everything that's happened, I couldn't do it. I know we haven't been together a really long time, and that I was pretty dumb to start with. But I've never been more sure of anything before, and y'know I don't have much patience to start with. My question is, do you want it too?"

Rebecca stared into his eager blue eyes, which grew uncertain in the time it was taking her to react. "Mike, I..."

Tears filled her eyes as she reached for his arms, tugging him off the floor.

"Becky, if it's too soon, I understand. It's okay, it really is."

Rebecca took his chin in both hands, and kissed him before he could say another word.

"So...is that a yes?" he squeaked.

Rebecca laughed. "You think? Silly turtle, you had to have some inkling of what I'd say, or you wouldn't have asked in front of everyone!"

"Are they still here?" Michelangelo joked, as she laced her arms around his neck.

"Yep." Rebecca smiled, and only turned away from him long enough to glance at the dress again. "It really is fantastic, Mike. I can't believe you did this."

"I have something else for you too," he said slyly, drawing a small box seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh, Mike, you didn't have to!"

"I already did," he said smartly. "I've had it for weeks. You have no idea how hard _that's_ been."

In that moment it didn't feel like anyone else _was_ there, as she looked at the ring, and then gazed back into his eyes.

"Let's not wait," she whispered. "We need to do it while your Master's here."

The orange-masked turtle nodded. "I still wanna do it right though. I promised you the best Christmas ever."

Rebecca sniffed loudly, as she tried to stem_ some _of the tears. She relaxed into his embrace for several seconds, before acknowledging the rest of the room again. Rebecca wavered through an awkward laugh. "I guess we have a wedding to throw together, if anyone's up for it."

The women couldn't hold back any longer, rushing forward like a tidal wave that had been unleashed to see the dress and ring, and offer their congratulations. Rebecca felt as overwhelmed as she could remember feeling, but completely happy at the same time. Even amidst the chaos, she felt herself being drawn back to gaze at Michelangelo, who she discovered was looking at her too.

The noise had almost reached a deafening level, when Sarah cleared her throat loudly.

"AHEM. Door."

Leonardo was the closest, so he trotted down the hallway to get it open. The room stopped as he took a startled step backwards. "Um...hello," he said uncertainly, to whoever was on the other side. "Are you supposed to be...? Sarah, a little help here?"

"Let her in, Leo!" Sarah said insistently. "She's connected."

The blue-masked turtle led the visitor into the living area, and held out a confused hand toward her. "Anyone know who she belongs to?"

The young woman was a good eight inches taller than him, with straight strawberry blond hair that fell in shiny waves over her shoulders. The entire room appeared perplexed; Rebecca was simply in shock. She couldn't move from her perch in her chair - it didn't even feel like she was awake anymore.

"Hi sis," the woman proclaimed with an impish smile.

"_Hannah_!" Rebecca nearly bowled over Greg as he didn't move out of her way fast enough, in her mad dash to get to her sister.

Hannah towered over her almost as much as she did the turtles, and she had to bend over to reach Rebecca as she was crying too hard to stand up straight. Both women ended up on their knees, and Rebecca shuddered violently in her sister's grasp, incapable of uttering intelligent speech. After awhile, she worked herself up to look her in the eye again, staring into the same blue-green irises that she possessed. It was the _only _feature that the two women had in common.

"Becky, you look amazing," Hannah told her.

Rebecca laughed. "Sure, I bet I do."

"I'm not lying - you're practically glowing. But there's a pretty good reason for that, isn't there?" Hannah added mischievously, and she glanced around quite calmly at the others.

"You already know about them?"

"Sarah took the liberty of explaining some of it, but I've still got a lot to learn in a short amount of time. Where's this guy of yours'?"

Rebecca turned her head, and motioned to Michelangelo, who shuffled forward slowly.

"This is Mike; he's the one." Becky hooked an arm through his, and smiled confidently at her older sister.

Hannah gazed at him in what seemed to be an appraising manner, before her serious mask broke. "So, are congratulations in order then?"

Rebecca nodded, nearly giggling again as Mike ducked his head.

"We've got our work cut out for us, huh? Guess I should start meeting everyone else," Hannah suggested.


	13. All is Well

***The song from this chapter is entitled "All is Well", and it was written by Michael W. Smith and Wayne Kirkpatrick. This was one of my favorite chapters to write out of this whole Oneshot, and I'll cry if you don't like it. HA, no seriously, that feeling of serenity that comes from being surrounded by the people you love, and getting to simply enjoy them without any kind of emotional drama or struggle... I don't think there are many things better than that. Here's wishing you get to experience some peace of your own during this busy season.**

**

* * *

**

It was almost 1AM, but Leonardo was way too pumped to sleep. Even the fact that tomorrow was going to be a big day wasn't enough to get the blue-masked turtle to settle down for the night yet. He'd considered running through some katas to burn some of the energy, but he was having too good of a time watching Calley to interrupt it with something like working out.

The young woman had been hitting the mat with an intensity he hadn't seen out of her in months. Yet with as hard as she was working on a series of complicated maneuvers, she also looked completely relaxed for the first time in his recollection. As she finished another pirouette on one foot, Calley suddenly fixed Leonardo with a look, tossing her short hair in a way that she _had _to know drove him crazy.

The turtle grinned, folding his arms as she sauntered off the mat. The young woman's advance was startling in it's passion, but he willingly gathered her in his arms, and their kiss was enough to send tingles down his spine.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Calley laughed softly. "_You_ have. I can't believe I get you all to myself," she said playfully, further bewildering Leonardo.

Neither of them had trouble making affection known, even if they weren't as open about it as the others were. Just the same, seeing her come on _this _strongly was a rare treat, and it left him feeling flustered. The blue-masked turtle cast the awkwardness aside and met her a second time. The longing behind her kiss tonight was unmatched, except for maybe that very first time, when he'd rescued her from the Akiudo.

Leonardo pressed a hand to her soft ivory cheek, as he remembered that he needed to breathe. When her dark brown eyes locked on him, he was fascinated by the openness behind them, so different from the tortured uncertainty he'd witnessed as of late. In the back of his mind anxiety had been increasing, along with the distance she'd been unconsciously putting between them.

"You're different," he said softly. "The last couple of months since you moved down here...It kind of felt like you were being stifled. And now..."

"I'm sorry for being that way, Leo. I have an ugly past, and it's not easy to get over it. I hurt a lot of people, and I _really_ hurt myself. But at the same time, if I keep living like it all happened yesterday, I'm never going to get anywhere. I'll never be able to excuse it, so there doesn't seem a point in pretending that I could feel okay about it. The only thing I can think to do is move forward, and try to live this new life without letting the old one drag me down anymore."

"Like starting over?" Leonardo suggested.

She nodded. "I just hope I can make you _half_ as happy as you've made me."

Leonardo chuckled as her fingers toyed with the tails of his mask. "I don't think that will be hard."

He shivered, despite the fact that the last kiss had made him feel warm from the inside out.

"I love you so much," Calley whispered into his ear. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Leonardo's head jerked a little, but then, he wasn't _really_ shocked that she knew what he'd been afraid of. The turtle wrapped both arms around her waist, drawing her close to his plastron. "That's right, you're not going anywhere," he agreed. "You're going to stay right here."

"Uh...Leo?"

"Nope. You're not going anywhere."

"Leo..."

"I've made up my mind, Calley."

"You'll have a pretty hard time fighting with me strapped to your chest."

"I can adapt. It's not as hard as it sounds. I'll only accept your unconditional surrender."

"You want my surrender?" Calley offered him a coy smile.

The young woman barely brushed her lips over his, and then kissed the line of his jaw, before ending on his neck.

Leonardo could feel himself about to tremble out of his skin, and quickly conceded the point. "Or I can surrender to you, whatever works out better."

The inopportune knock at the door jarred Leonardo.

"Do you think if we don't answer, they'll just go away?" he murmured.

"One of_ your _brothers? Not likely."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and let the woman go, before calling out toward the door. "Come in!"

Michelangelo peeked inside, and colored when he saw Calley with him. "Sorry, Leo, I don't wanna be a pest, but I've got to talk to you about tomorrow."

Leonardo smiled tolerantly. "What's up, Mike?"

"I wanted to make sure you were good for doing the talking."

"Wait, you want me to officiate?"

"Yeah, why not? You did it for Donny and Raph."

"But Sensei-"

"Sure, he'll be there, but I want_ you _to do this part. It would mean a lot to me."

The blue-masked turtle cocked his head at him. "Of course I can, Mike, I just didn't realize you'd want me to."

"You're not second rate, Leo," Mike told him. "So you'll do it?"

Leonardo nodded. "You can count on me, bro."

"Thanks. Now you can get back to _whatever_ you were doing, and you won't hear another peep from me."

* * *

All the lamps in the living area had been out for quite awhile, so that the room was awash in the faint glow of only the Christmas lights. Donatello and Jenna had been relaxing there in the semi-darkness ever since the others had left, not even bothering with the TV. Donatello glanced at the raven-haired woman who was pillowed on his shoulder, and contentedly breathed in the fragrance of her shampoo before tightening his arms around her again.

Jenna snuggled against him, smiling a little wearily.

"We can go to bed, Jen," Donny spoke for the first time in a few minutes. "We don't need to just sit here."

"I don't want to move," she mumbled. "I'm too comfortable."

He laughed quietly, and glanced over at the dock for his mp3 player as it skipped to the next song. Donatello never once loosened his grip, as the faint words filled the room.

_"All is well, all is well_

_Angels and men rejoice_

_For tonight darkness fell_

_Into the dawn of love's Light_

_Sing A-le, sing Alleluia_

_All is well, all is well_

_Let there be peace on Earth_

_Christ is come, go and tell_

_That He is in the Manger_

_Sing A-le, sing Alleluia..."_

Donatello caught himself staring vacantly into space, and then realized that Jenna was gazing at him.

"What are you thinking?" the woman asked.

Donatello shrugged. "Nothing earth shattering. It's just nice to _be_ here for a change, without the drama or the danger. There are times when I get so tired, I don't know if I can keep it up. Then you have these moments of peace where it feels like everything is right in the world...even if it never lasts long," he finished impishly.

Jenna laughed in response. "I could deal with it lasting longer too, Donny. I'd freeze this night if I could, and make it linger for a few more weeks at least. Are you thinking of January again?"

"I'm not letting myself," he answered. "Sarah mentioning it that soon can't bode well for us though, not that the thought of dealing with the Akiudo could anyway."

"I could talk to her, Donny, persuade her to see things our way."

The turtle waved the statement off. "It won't do any good. The gauntlet is already set...I just want to enjoy the rest of this while I can."

"Okay," Jenna said quickly. "No more talk of the future from me. Tomorrow can worry about itself."

"Agreed," Donatello replied, and twisted his neck to kiss her.

Jenna turned to reciprocate, letting her dark hair fall partially over him. Honeysuckle - he never got tired of that fragrance. The signature scent represented his wife so strongly that the faintest whiff conjured images of her in his mind. As distracting as the young woman was, Donatello didn't miss Michelangelo trying to sneak back through the hall.

The orange-masked turtle threw up a hand dramatically to shield his eyes. "I'm not here, carry on!"

Donatello sat up a little, and called after him. "Mike, wait. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to talk to Leo about stuff. I'm seriously gonna get out of the way now."

"You need to be well rested for tomorrow," Jenna said slyly.

Michelangelo shook his head. "If you really pull all this together that fast, I'll have a new-found respect for all of you," he cracked.

"You wouldn't believe what several women can accomplish when they put their heads together, Mike. Don't you worry about a thing. Just go get some sleep, and trust us." Jenna winked at the turtle, who gave her a half grin in return.

"Good night," Mike stated, as he headed for the stairs. He paused about half-way up, and looked back down. "I love you, guys."

Donatello cast him a serious look. "We love you too, Mikey. Don't go waking up too early or anything, okay? We'll have plenty of time to get everything done. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Raphael _had_ been asleep, but the shifting of the mattress beside the turtle succeeded in drawing him awake. He rolled his neck toward Karina, and found himself looking into her wide-awake eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "You all right? Do you need something?"

The bronze haired woman bit her lip, a sure sign of her anxiety.

"Raph, are you happy?"

"What?"

"I need to know. Are you happy about the baby, or are you just trying to keep _me_ happy?"

The red-masked turtle shifted closer to her, and brushed hair softly behind her ear. "I always want you to be happy, Kari, no matter what happens. I'll admit, I didn't know what to think when it all first came out. I never even pictured myself having kids. I can't say that it still doesn't scare me, not knowing what's going to happen. But I'm happy for the chance, Karina; I want this. I want it more than I thought I _could_."

"You really do?"

Raphael nodded vigorously. "It's mind-boggling, but yeah. This isn't something I'm just putting up with because I don't have a choice. It's gonna be special, because the kid's a part of both of us. I think we should have let Donny and Jen have the first dry run though."

Karina slugged him in the shoulder, and he shook his head at her.

"That could leave a mark, y'know."

"I hope it does - and you can explain to everyone where it came from." She smirked.

"Man, one thing's for sure: this kid is gonna kick some shell," Raphael remarked, and then caught her wrist. "You wouldn't mind 'im learning how, would you?"

"Not as long as they have their _own_ say in how far they take the training."

"Well sure, Kari, same thing our Sensei did with us. Nobody forced us to become ninjas." Raphael was silent for a long moment. "Geesh, can you imagine us trying to be a sensei to someone else?"

"Between the four of you, Raph, I'm sure someone could get quite an education."

Raphael rested both arms behind his head. "Funny to think it's been over a year since _we _got married."

"Since I asked you to," she couldn't resist pointing out.

"You didn't give me the chance!"

"You had plenty of chances, buck-o. You can't blame a girl for taking matters into her own hands."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "It'd be nice if you could quit rubbing it in."

Karina flashed a teasing smile, but it faded quickly. "I'm really glad I had the chance to meet Master Splinter. I feel like part of me has gotten to know _you_ better, just in talking with him. He's everything you said he was."

"And more," Raphael replied. "There's no way to wrap him up into words, as much as we try to."

"The term 'ninety pound weapon of mass destruction' comes to mind."

Raphael chuckled. "Yeah, where'd you hear that one?"

"I don't know, some guy told me," Karina said dismissively.

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe. I'm having his baby too."

Raphael rolled over on his side, and bent over to kiss her. "Darn right you are. You'll make a great Mom, Kari - the kid won't get away with anything."

"Do you think he'll have much trouble being trilingual?" She laughed.

"Dang, the kid's gonna need Donny to tutor him before he can speak his first sentence. Maybe the Japanese and Spanish could wait a few years."


	14. One

***The song from this chapter is "Make us One", and it was written by Cindy Morgan and Michael W. Smith.**

* * *

Michelangelo had spent a clueless day underground, and the suspense was killing him. By the time he'd woken up all of the girls were out of the Den with the exception of Jenna, who had a musical aspect of the upcoming festivities to focus on. It felt so quiet with the only the brothers and their Sensei milling around, that Mike was feeling a little stir-crazy. The orange-masked turtle had half-heartedly considering pulling something on Raph just to pass the time, but decided to leave well enough alone today.

Michelangelo threw himself into training with a gusto that afternoon, hoping to burn some of the excess nervous energy. The last trick combination he'd used in sparring against Raph had successfully tripped his older brother up. When he hit the mat Michelangelo pounced on top of him in a wrestling-esque move, earning an angry growl from Raphael.

Mike rolled off of him and collapsed on the mat at his side with an irrepressible grin. Amber eyes rolled at him, as the red-masked turtle sat up on his arms.

"You're such a bonehead," Raphael told him.

Before Mike could form the right comeback, his other two brothers swooped in beside them, and Leonardo's muscular arm playfully pinned Raphael again. Raphael grunted something under his breath that was probably unrepeatable, and their Master's voice suddenly cut through their entanglement.

"My sons."

With those two words, all four straightened up, and drew onto their knees to face him properly. Michelangelo forced a serious expression, and waited for the light reprimand.

Splinter only smiled, and then chuckled at the four of them. "I pray that you never lose this."

Mike was a little confused. "Sensei?"

"There is a time for everything, Michelangelo, and a required balance in your relationships. You need focus in your training, for your lives constantly depend on it. But there is a need for such camaraderie and joy as well, lest you become dry and rigid. I see how important that aspect is concerning all of you, now more than ever."

Splinter sat down in front of the turtles, whiskers quivering with his emotion. "I am proud of what you have achieved, and for the relationships that have grown with each other, in addition to new friends." His smile turned to focus on Michelangelo. "I do not need to tell you how to do well with Rebecca-san. You already have that knowledge. You just need to persist in being truly open with her concerning _all_ your emotions, and not only those you are comfortable expressing.

I sense in her a spirit that desperately needs your encouragement. She has been disappointed by many others, and still lives with the voice of their rejection in her mind. Rebecca-san has taken many strides, Michelangelo, but you can never forget that she needs that validation from you. She will continue to fill _you_ as well, my son, until she nearly feels like an extension of yourself. Being made one is an act that no one can explain to you, it can only be experienced."

Splinter's gaze flickered to the others, in what appeared to be an inviting manner. Donatello was the first to react, casting an arm around Mike's shell.

"You're ready, bro; both of you are. You don't have to question that right now. It's so obvious to all of us, and I know you feel that too."

Mike's eyes shifted slowly between the others. "I just wish I could give her more. Sometimes, I don't feel like what I can do is enough."

Raphael shook his head. "We know how you feel, Mike, no one could get that better than us. All these girls could have something normal if they wanted it, but it's their pick. You gotta trust their instincts to keep moving forward. Do you think we've got worse relationships as brothers, 'cause of the circumstances we have to live in?"

"No," Mike said quickly. "It's probably the opposite."

"And it's the same thing with them, Mike," Leonardo added. "Against the odds, our unique arrangement has a way of drawing us closer to each other, and it can have the same effect on our relationships with them."

"It's true," Donatello agreed. "And like I told Raph last year, you have to have faith in her decision, and in her desire to be with you. You'll have to remind yourself that you're not holding her back, but it _will_ get easier. It's her choice to stay. Don't you dare try to make it for her again," he finished mock-threateningly.

Michelangelo chuckled. "Nah. You guys would just kidnap me to bring me back to my senses."

* * *

That evening found Michelangelo standing in the foyer of an old stone church, shifting his weight from one leg to the other in an antsy manner. He could tell that Luke and Kirkland were nervous, but it probably wasn't for the same reason that _he _was. Sarah was in the middle of a plaintive attempt to get the men to relax, but neither were backing down from their guard position easily.

"This feels entirely too exposed," Luke said logically. "Anyone could just walk in here from the church. We should have just gone away like the times before."

"Guys, this is what Becky wanted," Mike insisted. "It's gonna be okay, just chill."

The orange-masked turtle noticed Kirkland resting his hand in a certain way, that sent alarm bells off in his head. "Are you _armed,_ Ryan?"

The grey-haired gentleman revealed his firearm without a word.

"Nothing would say 'Merry Christmas' like seeing you guys go postal on someone, but you're completely forgetting something important," Sarah spoke up impatiently. "Nobody's crashing this party unless_ I _say so. For one night, it's okay to let your guard down, and just have some fun without worrying about being caught."

Luke still didn't look convinced. "You don't understand how hard that is; you've ingrained this into me!"

"Wait a second, are you packing too, Doc?" Michelangelo couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed the bulge from his weapon. "Donny warned you about that. Do you want me to go get him?"

The blond doctor gave him a dark look, but then glanced around at Sarah again. "All right...if you say so."

Mike clapped the man on the back. "Good, 'cause we should be in our spots already."

The turtle led the way back toward the sanctuary, and poked his head into the room to get the full visual effect. The lights were dimmed so that the flickering candle-sticks provided most of the illumination to the space. As he made his way down the aisle, he ran a finger over the delicate white petals of one of several lilies that were bunched on either side of him.

_What did Ape call those...Stargazers?_

Their powerful fragrance followed him all the way to the altar. He turned to take in the rest of the room when he got there, gaze resting on the family and friends that were already seated in the front two pews. Leonardo nudged him from behind, and Mike glanced over his shoulder at him.

"You feeling good? You ready?" Leo asked him.

Mike nodded, and the blue-masked turtle made a motion to Jenna, who was already sitting a couple of paces away on the platform with her keyboard.

The raven-haired woman began to play quietly, a melody that slowly filled the cavernous room. Michelangelo didn't really know what was about to happen; they hadn't clued him in on anything. Half an ear was listening as Jenna started to sing, but the rest of his focus was just on watching for Rebecca to show up.

_"Children we know, fresh from the foe_

_Hands 'neath the moonlight_

_Lord please make us one._

_We hear the tide, roll through the night_

_Come lead the weary_

_Lord please make us one._

_Children rejoice, come to the voice_

_Song of the angels, healing the broken ones_

_Seasons of rain, battles unwon_

_Lead to the Fountain_

_Wash and make us one."_

In the musical interlude that followed, Michelangelo caught his breath when Rebecca suddenly appeared at the entrance of the sanctuary with Hannah at her side. The young woman advancing toward him defied all reason. Her gown took on a silver sheen in this light, making her appear practically luminous. She was the closest thing to an angel that he could ever remember seeing.

_"All hearts rejoice, with mighty voice_

_Make us a rainbow_

_Lord please make us one_

_Light in the sky, breath of our Life_

_Unite the rainbow_

_Lord please make us one_

_Make us a rainbow_

_Lord please make us one."_

Tears came unbidden as Michelangelo stood transfixed with her in front of him. Her curls were partially swept back in crystal studded picks that shimmered in the candlelight, and she was beaming with a radiance he couldn't remember seeing matched anywhere. When her gaze started to turn to Leonardo, Michelangelo stretched a hand to pull her face back to him.

The young woman ducked her head. "Don't make me cry."

"You're _incredible_."

"Apparently the girls can work miracles," Rebecca suggested.

Mike couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her anymore, and she rested a hand on the back of his head as he embraced her fiercely. It felt like a dream to him. It didn't seem possible that she could be here in the flesh, in love with him, and about to marry him. Leonardo cleared his throat softly, as if to remind them he was there.

"Would you two like to get married?"

"Floor's yours, bro," Mike offered. "Just couldn't let the moment pass."

"It's interesting, the way our lives work," Leonardo said in a somewhat conversational tone, but raised his voice at the same time. "Most times, we think we know exactly where we're heading, until we get diverted onto a course we never saw coming. It took some pretty crazy circumstances to get you two on the same path, but it _didn't_ take you long to realize that you belonged together.

You may have had some missteps along the way, but the love that was born in the rainforest wasn't so easy to discard. Now you've agreed to take this next step, and it's a significant one. Rebecca, I can speak for all my brothers when I say it isn't easy for us to give in completely, for fear of holding someone back. It's a difficult burden to carry, but Mike willingly made the decision to let you have your own say in the matter.

I know there was something you wanted to say about it Becky, so you can do that now if you're ready."

Rebecca reached for Michelangelo's hands, interweaving her fingers around his larger ones.

"I've never been in love before, Mike, but I do know something about myself. My heart isn't fickle, anymore than yours is. I know with certainty that the love I have for you is only going to get stronger. Losing you would be the most devastating thing that could happen to me. So you need to know that I'm not just 'settling' for this. I'm overjoyed, jumping in with both feet, and I'm not going to wake up one day and change my mind.

I can swear to you without hesitation that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or the family that's accepted me as one of their own. This isn't a hard choice for me to make - it's one of the easiest things I've ever done. I love you, I'm happier than I've ever been, and there isn't any doubt in my mind."

Michelangelo wrapped her in his arms again, kissing her before Leonardo could interject anything. He heard his blue-masked brother laugh finally.

"I think this might take a little longer than we'd planned for," Leonardo announced to the room.


	15. Looking Ahead

***Yes, friends, this is it for my little Christmas "Oneshot". It's been a joy to share it with you, and I'll have to make a point to write another holiday Oneshot sometime, sans "complications". Redemption is looming on the horizon...closer than you think. If you need medicine for your nerves, you should probably get your prescription filled. **

**Thanks again to my betas, Mikell and Jadedolphin, who only continue to help me fine-tune and get better. **

**I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, as well as a chance to take time out to rest. These days, it feels like we never get enough. Thanks so much for taking this short journey with me. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**

**

* * *

**

It could have been Donatello's imagination, but it really felt like the night-time hours were lasting about twice as long as they should have. The celebratory atmosphere had carried over into a meal that had been set-up inside another room in the building, which seemed to be never-ending. There was plenty of eating taking place, but it was at an incredibly leisurely pace, as everyone enjoyed one another's company.

Brandon had even warmed up a little to Sarah, and was currently seated across from her at the same table with Donatello.

"Were you serious about what you said before, Brandon?" Sarah asked him.

"Which part?" he asked dryly. "I said a lot of things."

"Do you want me to leave you out of my storylines? You don't _have _to play along y'know; I won't force you."

Brandon gave her what appeared to be a probing look. "I don't want to be left out," he said slowly. "But you could be a little nicer to me."

Sarah nodded vigorously. "I'm glad you feel that way. I really wanted you to be able to stand alongside the guys in the next fic."

"Right, January," he said cautiously. "I heard we're not done with the Akiudo."

Sarah shook her head, and glanced at Greg beside him. "You're not done with the plane either."

"Awesome, I love flying that thing. Maybe we could sneak in some more practice, Donny," Greg suggested.

As appealing as that sounded, Donatello still had to force a smile. "What else, Sarah? Any more hints? I know how much you love your plotting and everything. It would just be nice to be prepared."

"You've dealt with the Akiudo once already, so you have a taste of what it's going to be like," she answered maddeningly.

"You shared our home with us. Can't we get anything more than that?"

Sarah gave him what seemed like a guilty look. "Make sure you take it easy the rest of this month, because I wasn't kidding. January will start with a bang."

"Why do you have to look at me like that?"

"Um...I don't think I should get into that right now."

"Why not, Author?" Raphael cast an arm across her chair from behind.

From her startled expression, it was clear she hadn't heard him coming. "This is a happy night; I want the focus to be on that."

"You're not planning on giving Genius here a hard time, are you?" The edge in Raphael's voice increased.

"There's a reason for everything I write," she said swiftly.

"Aw shell, _really_?" Donatello was more annoyed than anything. "I'm not even leading it."

"You know who's leading it?" Raphael sounded confused.

"Raph, it's in her profile. You don't keep up with it?" Donatello asked obviously.

"That's what I keep _you _around for, Donny."

"It's been awhile for you, Raph - I haven't featured you since Buried," Sarah mentioned.

The red-masked turtle's arm instantly left the chair as he backed up a pace. "No way. Not interested."

She turned around in the chair to face him. "You know me by now. Trust me; everything is going to be okay."

"I'm not gonna be your guinea pig again, Sarah!"

"It won't _be _like before. What do you expect me to do, bring Stolle back from the dead?"

Raphael threw a pointed glance at their Sensei, who was seated nearby with Mike, Rebecca, and Hannah.

"This was a special case, Raph! You don't really believe I'd bring a villain back from the dead."

"I don't know what to think with you. But if you hurt Kari in some serious way, you and me are gonna have _problems_."

Raphael stalked away from the table, as Sarah slowly got her feet.

"I think my welcome is just about worn out. You and I should hit the road, Erin."

"Do we have to go already? Mike really wanted that rematch!" Erin stated hopefully.

"Trust me, Erin, it's time," Sarah insisted.

Donatello pursued the women as they started to leave. "Sarah, hold on. I'm not looking forward to whatever you've got planned, but thanks for this. All we wanted was a nice quiet holiday, and you gave us something extraordinary. None of us will ever forget it."

"You deserve it...and it's nice to do for someone else, what I can't do for myself. Have a good time tonight, Donny, and don't worry about being discovered. No one's going to catch you here."

She started to take a couple more steps, but the turtle caught up with her in half a stride, and hugged her.

"Guess we'll be hearing from you soon," he said ruefully, and Sarah nodded.

"Just remember there's a method to my madness. I don't get kicks out of torturing anyone."

"Your use of that word really scares me."

"It's an expression. Enjoy your Christmas, and I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for letting us crash."

"Thanks for helping Mikey, it was really great of you. You helped make this special for him and Becky."

"It wasn't any trouble; it was fun having a part in it."

"Sarah?" he called after her one more time, and she looked back at him once more. "Please don't do anything permanent."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Trust me, okay?"

"Did you fix my computers yet?" he asked while he had the chance.

She laughed out loud. "Give it a few more hours, and they'll be fine. _Goodbye,_ Donny."

The purple-masked turtle shook his head as she made her rounds to say a few more goodbyes. Jenna sidled up to him from behind, and he wrapped both arms around her waist. "I like her better when I can _see_ her, Jen." He nodded toward Sarah. "She's got something serious up her sleeve."

"Should have let me talk to her," Jenna said matter-of-factly.

"Threatening an author never turns out well. I think I should just sleep for the next two weeks straight. God only knows how many chances I'll get after that."

"She's still here, Donny; I could stop her."

Donatello shook his head. "Nah, it's too risky to kidnap her. We'll be all right. We'll get through it together, like we always do."

* * *

The first light of day was barely breaking on the eastern horizon as the orange-masked turtle wandered through the sanctuary of the church. The evening had been more than he could have hoped for, but the coming of dawn would surely signal the end of the festivities. No one seemed to have tired out through the hours, with the exception of Reina.

_Everybody's gotta be ready to get going by now. She said nobody would catch us, but we probably shouldn't push our luck._

In the back of his mind he knew that he should be rejoining the others, but the sudden sense of finality catching up with Mike made him hold back.

_It'll all be ending soon. Shell, it was too good to be true to begin with. We knew from the beginning Sensei wasn't back to stay. I just wish..._

"Mike?"

A soft voice interrupted the rambling thought. He was actually a little relieved for it.

"Hey, Beck."

The young woman had eventually changed out of her dress into more comfortable clothes, but something about the way she looked in the first light of day that found it's way through stained glass was too beautiful for words. Rebecca gazed at him without speaking for several seconds, before gently resting a hand on his arm.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded emphatically, and she only peered at him harder.

_Yeah, that probably felt too exaggerated._

"I'm okay - just thinking. You know how dangerous that is for me to do."

Rebecca's eyes shifted from him to the window, and then she lightly pulled him down onto one of the hard pews.

"I know it's hard to see this end," she said in a low voice.

The turtle swallowed hard before he made any attempt at a response. "We were prepared. We knew all along..."

"But that doesn't mean you have to be happy it's almost over. I'm not either, Mikey. Having them in our heart isn't the same as having them with us."

A surge of sorrow for the reminder of _her_ loss overtook him, and Michelangelo instantly turned to draw her face toward him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish you could have seen your parents. I wish they could have been here."

"Mike, I don't feel deprived. I'm grateful for everything I have...and everyone that's here."

"I didn't mean to do this right now. I feel really selfish."

"Grief is one of those things that can sneak up on you. Sometimes it's just in hearing a phrase, or seeing some random thing that reminds you of someone you lost. The people we love leave impressions on us. It's natural to feel a sense of loss, whether they've been gone two years or twenty-five."

"Beck, how did you do it by yourself?" he asked seriously. "Your parents and sister being gone...and then having to deal with your Mom's family."

The young woman shook her head slowly. "I lived through it, Mike, but it wasn't much of a life. In some ways it was easier after I separated from my Mom's side of the family, and escaped the poison they were pumping into me day in and day out. At the same time, it meant I was _truly_ alone. My choice was to let my family kill me slowly, or risk their outright rejection by going against their wishes."

"If you ask me, you made the right choice."

Rebecca sat back further against the pew, a far away look coming over her eyes. "The decision was harder to make than you'd think. The temptation was there to shut my mouth, blend in, and get on with living a new life. They could have given me so many things. My grandparents were ready to send me to college. They could have provided everything I ever needed - the things they'd _wanted_ to give my Mom. Part of me felt obligated to give them a chance, to try to get to know them. They're my family after all, and I'd barely spent any real time with them because of growing up in the Congo."

Michelangelo nodded. "That makes sense. They were all you had left."

She nodded. "But as much as I wanted to make it work, it just wasn't worth what it did to me. It wasn't worth compromising what I _knew_ was right, just to make them happy."

"I think it takes a really brave person to do what you did, Beck."

"I didn't feel brave at the time, believe me. It felt like I was running away. All I wanted was to get back to the Congo, back to where I could do something that made me feel like _me_ again. I was blocked at every turn. I only took the translating position for the United Nations when about every other door had been slammed in my face."

The somber expression she'd borne up to that point suddenly brightened somewhat. "It's easy to get frustrated when it feels like everything is against you. But I've come to understand that those closed doors are partially to thank for bringing me to you."

Michelangelo chuckled. "So the next time somebody gets in your way, you're gonna thank them?"

Rebecca smiled at him as she leaned against his shoulder. "Maybe not. But I'm going to try and remember that I don't know everything...and that many times, things_ do _happen for a reason, even if we can't always see it."

Michelangelo tugged on a hanging curl slightly, before brushing it back with the rest of her hair. "They do have a way of working out somehow, don't they? I don't always understand _how_."

Rebecca pressed in to kiss him for a couple of seconds, and fixed him with a smile. "Because we're not the ones in charge, Mike. Could you imagine the mess we'd be in if we got to decide everything?"

Mike gave her a half grin as he held her close. "You wouldn't want me choosing the fate of the free world?"

She giggled. "I doubt anyone would be bored. I know I never will be at least."

The orange-masked turtle's smile grew. "You've got that if nothing else."

Rebecca gave him a wistful look. "We may not be able to hold onto everything we wish we could...but I'm glad I get to hold onto you. You did not disappoint me, Mike. This Christmas is like none I've ever had."

"Well, that wasn't _all _me."

She smiled at him in an unexpected way. "I'm going to make sure you have a good Christmas too."

"Yeah? Have you got something in mind?"

"We'd have to go home first."

"I can go warm up the van."

Her laughter pealed like a bell that time, and she impulsively kissed him again. "It's probably a good idea for us to enjoy what we have left of the holiday. Things will be picking up again before we know it."

"A little birdie told me it might start sooner than later."

Rebecca folded her arms suddenly. "Where'd you hear that?"

Michelangelo shrugged. "When you're nice to the author, they tell you stuff."

The young woman shook her head. "Nothing can stay a secret for very long around you, can it?"

Michelangelo opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Raphael's call from the hallway cut him off.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're packing it in! This train's gonna be leaving the station."

The orange-masked turtle nuzzled Rebecca's forehead, and then darted to his feet as if he'd slept for ten hours. "C'mon, Beck. Let's go home."


End file.
